Carta
by Sasori Kido
Summary: Después de ser encomendados para entregar una carta, Boruto y Sarada se acomplejan al descubrir que es una carta de amor. Gaaten pareja principal, Nejiten pareja secundaria. Créditos de la portada a @Hiyomi13.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :D una disculpa por el título nada imaginativo u_u**

 **Disclaimer.-Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CARTA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Naruto se masajeaba las sienes lleno de estrés mientras Shikamaru terminaba de ordenar la enorme fila de documentos frente a él.

—Estimo que terminaremos hoy, si no sufrimos de interrupciones, lo que puede ser problemático—dijo Shikamaru mientras suelta una bocanada de tabaco.

—Bien, esperemos que no…

—¡Eyy!— Boruto irrumpió dentro de la oficina del Hogake seguido por Sarada, la cual le suplicaba dejará de armar tanto alboroto — ¿Sigues aquí, ni siquiera tienes hora de comida?

Naruto ni siquiera complació a su hijo con mirarlo, ya que estaba bastante acostumbrado a lo que seguiría. Boruto reclamándole ser adicto al trabajo, y Sarada disculpándose mil veces por el tonto de su amigo.

Pronto se volvió una discusión meramente de los dos genin y Naruto les dirigió una mirada fastidiada y aburrida.

—Boruto— los jóvenes se detuvieron para mirarlo— si tanto te molesta verme trabajar, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Boruto resopló molesto y sacó un obento de su mochila.

—Te lo envía mamá.

Naruto lo tomó sin importarle que prácticamente Boruto se lo lanzó.

—En fin, nos vamos

Antes de que pudieran siquiera voltearse, Naruto le lanzó una carta como shuriken justo a la cara del rubio, el cual la atrapó entre sus dedos a milímetros de sacarle un ojo.

—Quítame un poco de trabajo y entrega eso por mí-dijo volviendo a sentarse.

—Ni siquiera tiene destinatario, padre tonto—bufó.

—Es para Tenten— Naruto dio por terminado el asunto y los jóvenes salieron.

Se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de la susodicha. Sarada limpiaba sus lentes y trataba de no perder el control ante las quejas de Boruto.

—¿Viste eso? ¡Él tonto casi me mata!

—No seas estúpido, él sabía que ibas a atraparlo.

—¡Pero, aun así!- Boruto volvió su atención hacia la carta en su poder — De todos modos, ¿quién envía cartas hoy día, habiendo correo electrónico?

—Lo extraño es que no tenga destinatario ni remitente — dijo Sarada observando el sobre —Al menos sabemos que es para Tenten sensei, ¿pero por qué una carta y no un pergamino?

—Jaja, sí, estas cosas no tienen nada de seguridad, mira —dijo Boruto haciendo el tonto y zarandeando la carta, con tan mala suerte que la hoja dentro cayó. En un charco.

En fracción de segundo los ninjas vieron cómo estuvo a punto de arruinarse la carta para siempre, y Sarada la tomó lo más rápidamente que pudo.

—¿Lo ves? Soy toda una ninja, apenas se ensució

—Ajá, un poco mejor y la hubieras atrapado en el aire.

—…aún tengo mis lentes empañados— dijo sonrojada.

Boruto rió. Otra vez la excusa de los lentos para cuando ella falla en algo. Tomó la carta de regreso y comprobó que sin bien estaba apenas mojada, estaba sucia.

—¿Y ahora qué, genio?

—No lo sé, seguro es información clasificada y lo arruinamos, decepcionaré tanto al Hogake —dijo Sarada con una nube de tristeza, que fue reemplazada por una aura de furia— y todo por tu culpa, voy a matarte Boruto.

Al verla activar su sharingan, Boruto tragó fuerte y optó por tranquilizarla.

—Ey, no es para tanto. Si fuera realmente importante no nos la habría dado a nosotros. Además, no dijo que fuera misión ni nada.

—¡Pero era documentación que poseía el Hokage! ¿Cómo podría no ser importante?

—No lo sé, sólo, ¿por qué no lo comprobamos?

Dieron una rápida lectura a la hoja, levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y se miraron horriblemente sonrojados. Era una carta de amor.

Y así nos encontramos con ambos genin, en el cuarto de Boruto calcando la letra y texto del remitente en una hoja nueva. Sarada insistió en hacerlo ella ya que el rubio era más descuidado. Consideraron sólo entregarla así, pero demostrarían que la carta fue abierta y muy probablemente leída y no podrían volver a ver a Tenten-san a los ojos después de algo así.

Esto era por mucho la cosa más incómoda que habían hecho juntos, así que cuando Sarada guardó la hoja en el sobre, se permitieron un suspiro de alivio y salieron a toda velocidad a casa de la kuinochi. Entre más pronto terminaran con eso, mejor.

—¡¿Por qué diablos el Hokage sirve de casamentero?!

—Oye, no lo sé pero—Boruto suspiró —releyendo la carta al menos me quedé tranquilo de que el remitente no pudiera ser mi padre. Eso sería el colmo para él porque…

—Ey, no permitiré que lo insultes más por hoy— reclamó ella— además, no seas tonto, cómo si algo así pudiera pasar y te diera la carta a ti para que la entregaras.

—Sí, sería muy tonto.

Llegaron a la casa de Tenten, y antes de tocar la puerta, volvieron a incomodarse.

—Oye y… —Sarada comentó tratando de quitarle importancia — ¿tú crees que ella le diga que sí?

—Ahhh… —Boruto puso una sonrisa incómoda — no sé de amores a distancia, pero esperemos que sí.

Llamaron a la puerta y los recibió la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Hola chicos, cómo…

—¡Correspondencia para usted, Tenten-san!—dijeron al unísono y se la entregaron.

—Perdón que no nos quedemos más tiempo…—dijo Sarada desviando la mirada

—Pero tenemos cosas que hacer…—terminó Boruto y ambos se fueron dejando a una Tenten muy extrañada.

—En fin…

Tenten entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Leyó la carta y al terminar, salió al balcón. Necesitaba aire fresco.

—Con que una carta –dijo—, te esfuerzas en mantenerlo romántico, Gaara-san.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa, se recargó en el barandal y miró al cielo.

Al mismo tiempo, el Kazekage observaba las estrellas desde su oficina, preguntándose si para esta hora la carta que había entregado a Naruto tres días atrás cuando éste había pasado por Suna ya había sido leída por Tenten. De ser así, seguro ella también pensaba en él. Y en una respuesta, que él esperaba, fuera afirmativa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo y los siguientes (no sé si dos o tres) ocurren antes del capítulo 1.**

 **Disclaimer.-Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _Tenten era de nuevo esa chica de 17 años, caminando a lado de Neji por las calles de Konoha. Él no era un gran conversador, pero a ella no le importaba, le gustaba simplemente disfrutar de su compañía y de los silencios entre ellos._

 _Neji se giró hacia Tenten y le mostró una sonrisa sincera. Ciertamente, a diferencia de los primeros años de conocerlo, se había vuelto una persona más comprensiva y afectiva. Si bien sus muestras de afecto seguían siendo limitadas en el aspecto físico, la castaña no podía más que ser feliz al notar las palabras de apoyo, aliento y hasta optimismo que Neji decía de vez en vez. Había dejado atrás la arrogancia y el odio para convertirse en un ninja confiable, y, más aún, en un gran amigo. Era ese efecto que Lee, Guy sensei y sobretodo Naruto podían lograr en las personas._

—" _Pero, no yo"_ — _Tenten pensó. Le hubiera gustado pensar que ella tenía que ver en la tan favorable evolución del castaño, pero no se engañaría. Ella no ocupaba sus pensamientos. Algo que también evolucionó fueron sus sentimientos hacia el Hyuga. Al principio, eran de completa admiración, él era tan tenaz y osado que inclusive Tenten llegó a pensar que se encontraba totalmente prendada de él en esa primera etapa de adolescencia. Si no se concentraba, podía perderse en ese perfil orgulloso y altanero que le parecía tan atractivo. Luego, con los cambios en Neji, pudo notar que, de hecho, ella no tenía derecho a decirse enamorada de él; apenas lo conocía, y lo supo el día que después de su pelea con Naruto en el examen chunnin, él le confió sus sentimientos respecto al sello de pájaro enjaulado. Así comenzó una relación de mayor confianza entre ellos, se había levantado una barrera; él abrió sus sentimientos a la amistad y compañerismo y ella dejó de confundir la admiración y respeto por un chico atractivo con romance._

 _Irónicamente, fueron todos esos cambios lo que al final ocasionaron exactamente eso; amor._

— _Hubiera sido mejor… — dijo Neji, rompiendo el silencio, y de repente, todo se puso gris — haberte enamorado de cualquier otro._

Tenten abrió los ojos de golpe. Su sueño decidió cambiar el final de su bello recuerdo, convirtiéndolo en pesadilla, por lo que ahora la kuinochi limpiaba su frente de perlas de sudor y trataba de controlar las lágrimas. No lo logró. Se tapó la boca para no soltar sollozos; ya habían sido suficientes. Desesperada, volteó su vista al techo y sin pensar se dio una bofetada. Recobró la compostura y se dirigió al baño. Se desnudó y entró a la regadera, tomando una ducha caliente. Mientras se enjabonaba se tocó la mejilla adolorida, tenía que admitir que era fuerte. Suspiró y dejó que el agua la empapara, deseando con todo su ser que el agua entrara a su alma y se llevara la tristeza. A veces, lo que peor la hacía sentirse era la falta de derecho de sentirse tan mal. En la muerte de Neji, no era ella la única al perder a un gran amigo y compañero de equipo, pero incluso Lee, con todo lo que había llorado, había salido adelante.

—Enamorarse y tener un hijo, suena a una manera hermosa para volver a sonreír. —dijo en voz alta mientras daba por terminado el baño. Se secó y miró en el espejo, era joven y hermosa si lo pensaba, pero a lado de sus compañeros de generación, los cuales ya eran orgullosos padres de preadolescentes en su mayoría, no podía menos que sentirse ignorada y hasta desplazada. Al principio, cuando esa generación de los ahora gennin nació, ella no se preocupó en absoluto; tenía 21 años; era muy joven y encontraba un placer amargo en sufrir por Neji y no olvidarlo. Luego cumplió 25, y luego 30. Y hoy, era su cumpleaños 33 y todavía tenía pesadillas como la que acababa de vivir. Para ser justos, ella había avanzado en su vida profesional como ninja, y desde hacía años ejercía con orgullo su título de jounnin. Incluso con el pasar del tiempo su sufrimiento por Neji y las pesadillas eran cada vez menos recurrentes. Pero hoy, hoy era su cumpleaños, y había vivido los suficientes a lado de Neji como para sentir un nudo en su garganta cada que el día se acercaba.

- _Al menos, no es el cumpleaños de Neji…_ —meditó al calor del té que acaba de prepararse. Se sentó en su mesa y dejó que el cabello le mojara toda la espalda.

—Si fuera el cumpleaños de Neji—dijo al aire, como para confirmárselo a sí misma —aún estaría llorando en la ducha, luego ensayaría mis mejores sonrisas para encontrarme con Lee y Guy sensei a visitar su tumba.

Sorbió el té al tiempo que recordaba la mirada blanquecina de Neji. Ella podía perderse horas en esos ojos, y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera un portador del byakugan.

— _¿Cómo olvidar a tu primer beso, cómo?_ —pensó mientras el calor del té le consumía la garganta. O quizás eran las ganas de llorar.

 _Tenten jadeaba de cansancio, recostada en la hierba. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo divisar a Lee descargando su energía peleando contra su sensei. Neji se encontraba a su lado, tomando agua._

— _Neji...¿quisieras darme un poco?_ — _sonrió._

— _Consíguete la tuya_

 _Tenten se sentó y le hizo una mueca. Él se encontraba relajado, con los ojos cerrados, meditando su alrededor. Ella odiaba que se viera tan atrayente y sobretodo tan magnánimo haciendo eso, cómo si hubiera nacido para profundizar en su mente y todos los demás_ — _ella incluida_ — _no tuvieran derecho a cavilar. Aprovechó su distracción, y en el movimiento más rápido que tenía, sacó un pergamino que tenía escrito "agua", la invocó y empapó a Neji de pies a cabeza._

 _Él apretó los dientes y le lanzó una mirada de desafío, la cual ella devolvió con todo y sonrisa. Ella era diferente a otras enamoradas, tenía que admitirlo. Pensó en Hinata, en cómo no dejaba de llamar a Naruto con el sufijo "-kun" y en además como nunca hubiera intentado sacar al rubio de sus cabales. Pero ella era Tenten, no le gustaba el exceso de formalidades y no era algo raro en ella retar a la gente*, situaciones de las que no se libraba ni el dueño de sus suspiros._

 _Ambos se incorporaron, ella le lanzó sus mejores puñetazos y él los esquivaba. Sabía que tenía la batalla perdida, pero ya había empezado y no podía si no dar el 100% de su taijutsu. Además, no tenía de otra, ya que el Hyuga estaba molesto con ella y empezaba a atacar más fieramente. Tenten no tuvo más opción que invocar rápidamente uno tonfa para bloquear con sus antebrazos los ataques de Neji, y así evitar que el chakra que emanaba el jouken de Neji no la tocara y la dejara inhabilitada. Sin darse cuenta, empezaron a alejarse del centro del campo donde entrenaban, acercándose así a los árboles del bosque. Cuando el castaño tuvo a la kuinochi muy cerca, activó el kaiten, lo que la estampó contra un árbol. Antes de que ella pudiera contraatacar, Neji la apresó de las muñecas._

— _Ok, tú ganas_ — _le dijo como quien no quiere darle más importancia al asunto_ — _disculpa la broma._

 _Sintió agua correr por su mejilla y volteó a ver al Hyuga. Se encontraba muy cerca. El agua escurría de su cabello y sus ojos la miraban de manera diferente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero había algo más en esos ojos. Ella sintió un deja vú, lo que la llevó a recordar la pelea que tuvieron con Kisame, cuando el jounnin la salvó y abrazó protectoramente. Allí también estaba esa sensación._

— _Ahh…._ — _su confusión creció mucho más cuando Neji acortó la distancia entre ellos en un beso. Tenten cerró los ojos y disfrutó lo que significaba tener de esta manera al castaño. Siendo un chico tan huraño, este beso era tan especial que ella nunca pensó vivirlo._

 _Neji se separó y la miró a los ojos. Ella seguía confundida, así que le dirigió una sonrisa ladina y cerró los ojos._

— _No me prestes atención, es sólo que, eres especial._ — _dijo y volvió hacia el centro del campo de entrenamiento. Tenten sólo lo siguió._

Tenten iba y volvía de entre sus recuerdos y la realidad mientras tomaba su té. Ella y Neji nunca fueron novios, no quisieron ponerle nombre a lo que tenían. No eran tímidos, pero era cierto que preferían evitar toda la parafernalia que implicaba formalizar sentimientos, a veces tan inocentes. Ella consideraba que esa lentitud que vivía con Neji era simplemente maravillosa, pero la vida no quiso darle el tiempo que necesitaban. Él ya no estaba allí. Pero ella sí, y a veces, no pocas, lo lamentaba.

Él hubiera querido que ella siguiera sin él. Pero, ¿cómo? A veces Tenten se preguntaba si, al ser la chica que quedó soltera, no delataba de alguna manera los sentimientos que tenía hacia el portador del byukagan, pero para su dicha —o desgracia— sólo a Lee parecían importarle los sentimientos de la castaña, pero ni así pudo atar cabos. Para él, Tenten sólo era un alma libre, lo cual no podía ser del todo cierto cuando en días como estos se sentía atada a Neji.

Por fin, se le acabó el té. Caminó al espejo, resuelta a vivir un día más. Se ató el cabello y se puso una fina capa de maquillaje, hoy se encontraría con Lee y Guy sensei como era costumbre en días especiales.

Se dirigió a la puerta y suspiró. Sonrió, al fin y al cabo, era su cumpleaños.

* * *

 ***Tal vez suene un poco OC, pero al menos en Naruto SD y en los videojuegos noto como Tenten cada que ve a Temari le habla con actitud retadora y terminan peleando, así que algo de esa actitud sí tiene.**

 **Qué puedo decir, para mí Neji y Tenten estaban destinados a estar juntos (y eso que soy primeramente una fujoshi), y luego con ese final que nos mostró Kishimoto, me quedó claro que de seguir vivo él, hubieran terminado juntos, así que al menos yo, sufrí el doble. Sufro por los dos. Hay muchos fics y fanarts maravillosos de esta pareja, pero quise hacer algo que concordara con la narrativa actual de la serie, es decir, con Boruto. Así que esperen el Gaaten en los próximos capítulos. Espero que les guste y no les moleste que haya mezclado las parejas así, pero vamos, así es la vida (?)**

 **Espero sus reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota importante** : En la novela de Gaara Hiden que salió luego de finalizado el manga de Naruto, Gaara tuvo por un breve tiempo una prometida llamada Hakuto impuesta por el consejo de su aldea, para tener en cuenta. Además, les pido imaginar a Gaara con el peinado que usa en The Last, el que usa en Boruto es terrible.

No tengo perdón por el hiatus tan largo que tuvo esta historia, sólo me queda decirles que estoy escribiendo los siguientes capítulos.

Enjoy!

 **CARTA CAPÍTULO 3**

Cuenta la leyenda que todos nacen con un hilo rojo que conecta por los meñiques a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper. Sin embargo, un chico de ojos perla esclarecería después de su muerte dos hechos clave de esta leyenda; no todos nacen con un hilo rojo del destino, y éste no es imposible de romper.

Neji cerró los ojos y disfrutó la brisa que acariciaba sus cabellos, a pesar de vivir (si podría llamarlo de esa manera) en un estado de meditación y calma constante, el ya no estar en el mundo terrenal no le impedía darse cuenta que, en ese momento, se desarrollaba una fecha importante. El trinar de las aves lo meció mientras divagaba.

Lo que pasó después de su muerte es difuso en su memoria. Se sentía tan en paz, a la vez que torturado, como sabiendo que algo que le faltaba. Apenas su alma llegó al otro mundo, puedo verlo y sentirlo; un hilo rojo anudado en su meñique que se perdía en la inmensidad. Neji preguntó a su padre por la persona que se encontraba del otro extremo, Hiashi sólo sonrió abrazándolo.

—Creo que eso ya lo sabes—le contestó.

El joven pasó mucho tiempo contemplando el hilo, él siempre creyó en el destino, pero nunca pensó que la leyenda del hilo rojo resultara ser cierta. Él estaba unido a una persona, pero ahora había muerto, ¿qué significaba eso? Él había decidido sacrificarse por Naruto, y su hilo rojo perdiéndose en el mundo terrenal parecía una prueba latente de que el Hyuga había cambiado su destino, justo como el rubio le había dicho que era capaz de.

Y en un pasar del tiempo inexplicable para los vivos, era el cumpleaños de Neji. El primero desde que falleció y le era permitido volver a la tierra, a visitar a sus seres queridos. El castaño consideraba cruel ver a su familia y amigos sin que ellos notaran su presencia, pero tenía que comprobar algo. Ese día abrió sus ojos y se encontró en su tumba, en el cementerio de Konoha. Se sentó en ella de manera que quedara de frente a cada persona que le visitara. Poco a poco su tumba se llenó de girasoles, sus flores favoritas. Vio a sus viejos compañeros, a los sensei y a los miembros de su clan. Hinata llegó alrededor del mediodía, con ramo en manos y completamente sola. Lloró mucho ese día, acongojando el corazón de Neji. Al atardecer llegó su antiguo equipo, el castaño no pudo evitar pensar concierta diversión que la hora escogida fue completamente a propósito. Lee y Guy sensei lloraron amplia y abiertamente, y Neji sintió ligeras lágrimas surcar por sus mejillas, no por el sufrimiento que le causó a sus compañeros, sino al notar que la gran bestia verde de Konoha se encontraba en silla de ruedas. Él amaba a su sensei, si bien nunca lo demostraba.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, Tenten lloraba de manera más tranquila. Aun así, Neji pudo sentir que el corazón de la chica prácticamente se caía a pedazos, ¿pero cómo? Neji obtuvo su respuesta cuando la kuinuchi levantó sus manos y las apretó contra su pecho. En su meñique izquierdo estaba el otro extremo de su hilo rojo. Neji no se sorprendió. Por primera vez en el día se levantó de su tumba y se dirigió a ella. Trató de tocar su mejilla, fue inútil. Suspiró tristemente, sólo fue capaz de tomar entre sus manos el principio del hilo que estaba anudado al dedo de la castaña. Lo acarició dulcemente.

La angustia que había vivido desde que supo de la existencia de su hilo del destino, aquella de saber lo que pudo haber sido y la felicidad que pudo haber disfrutado no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió al darse cuenta de que había dejado a una Tenten sola, triste y, aún más, con su alma gemela perdida para siempre.

Las lágrimas de Neji no pararon, cubrió su rostro con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha seguía tomando delicadamente el hilo de Tenten.

De regreso a su plano existencial, Neji meditó largamente. Tomó una decisión.

El primer año fue el más difícil. La continua presencia de su hilo rojo lo hacía sentir miserable. Neji era muy feliz de saberse el alma gemela de Tenten, pero ahora era sólo eso, un alma. La segunda vez que visitó la tierra para su cumpleaños fue todo más o menos lo mismo, al tercero sus amigos llegaban con las noticias de que una parte importante de ellos tendrían hijos. Ver a Hinata casada con Naruto y esperando a su sobrino lo hizo sonreír.

—Espero que seas feliz, tonto.

Le dijo al rubio, aunque sabía que no podría escucharlo.

Por su parte, Tenten parecía la misma de siempre, excepto que a ojos del castaño estaba mucho más hermosa, a pesar de la capa de tristeza que ensombrecía su mirada.

Y antes del cuarto año sucedió algo que a Neji le llenó el corazón de tristeza y esperanza por partes iguales. El hilo empezó a adelgazarse. Quizá podría deshacerse, quizá Tenten podría dejar de estar atada a él y ser feliz nuevamente. Sin embargo, en vísperas de su cumpleaños, el hilo volvió a la normalidad. De nuevo era Tenten frente a la tumba de Neji, y éste sosteniendo el hilo de ambos, rozando sus labios con los suyos aunque no había sensación alguna. Esos eran los momentos más duros para el Hyuga.

La castaña lloraba y Neji trataba, sin éxito, de tocarla.

—Tranquila, todo está bien— le susurraba incansable.

Esto se repitió todas las veces, dando esperanza a Neji de que quizá ese fuera el año que la castaña podría ser libre de él, pero el amor de Tenten por él siempre crecía acercándose el cumpleaños del ojiperla, dándole al hilo rojo la firmeza original. Cada que esto pasaba, el corazón de Neji latía feliz de amor, pero deseaba con más fuerza la felicidad de la kuinochi. Ya lo había decidido desde el primer año, prefería que el hilo rojo del destino que los unía se rompiera, que ella encontrara a alguien más o bien viviera sola, pero sin estar atada a alguien que no podía estar con ella, así significara que él tuviera que llevar un amor unilateral para siempre desde el más allá. Y él, siempre la amaría, hilo o no.

* * *

Gaara observó su aldea desde el balcón de su oficina. Había sido un día agotador como Kazekage, le agotaban en particular los asuntos diplomáticos. Había crecido para convertirse en un líder imponente, y su actitud seria y frívola le permitía tratar estos temas con paciencia, lo que resultaba en una buena combinación en la mayoría de las ocasiones. De hecho, se había servido de estas características para demostrar que era lo suficientemente confiable y capaz para ser Kazekage sin una esposa a su lado, como el consejo de ancianos quiso imponerle hace ya doce años.

El pelirrojo se apoyó en el barandal y vio a las últimas familias volver de recoger a sus hijos del parque. No pudo evitar pensar que el suyo, en lugar de divertirse, debía estar entrenando. Gaara no podía (ni quería) ser tan exigente con él, pero Shinki tenía sangre shinobi en las venas y el pelirrojo ya no se impresionaba cuando el preadolescente se sobrepasaba en sus entrenamientos. Una característica ya no muy frecuente en su joven generación de ninjas. Con un suspiró recordó que si bien, el consejo había desistido de encontrarle esposa, no así lo hicieron de que tuviera un hijo, aunque tuviera que adoptarlo. Después de todo, el puesto de Kazekage es hereditario. Shinki era a todas luces, un sucesor más que indicado para la aldea de la Arena, tenía las habilidades básicas de un maestro marionetista y la arena metálica del tercer Kazekage, sin embargo, el aprecio que Gaara sentía por él iba más de cualquier habilidad ninja que el castaño pudiera poseer. Gaara suspiró de nuevo, ojalá un día pudiera hacérselo saber.

La puerta de su oficina fue abierta sin ninguna ceremonia, lo que le indicó claramente que Kankuro había entrado.

—Bien, terminamos todo por hoy—dijo mientras guardaba el papeleo de Gaara y apagaba la computadora de escritorio— no me divierte saber que tengo el trabajo homólogo de mi cuñado en Konoha.

—Eres en quién más confío para esto, Kankuro

—Sí sí sí— dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto—Mañana partimos a Konoha por cierto. No es demasiado trabajo y Baki se quedará aquí para suplirte. Considéralo tus vacaciones.

* * *

Tenten se preparaba para cerrar su tienda, no acostumbraba hacerlo tan temprano, pero dada la poca demanda de armas últimamente, no hacía diferencia. A veces sentía que su negocio era más turístico que otra cosa, ya que las batallas eran escasas debido a los acuerdos entre naciones y Tenten notaba como las armas de los nuevos gennin eran heredadas del armamento de sus padres, para variar.

—Hemos entrado en la era de la diplomacia, creo yo— dijo la castaña en un susurro. Para ella, nunca se podrían tener suficientes kunais.

Había cerrado temprano por mera y pura depresión, ya que faltaban al menos tres horas para encontrarse con Lee y Gai sensei. Consideró matar el tiempo entrenando, pero hoy se había esforzado de más en su entrenamiento matutino y desistió de la idea, así que sólo divagó por la (ahora) enorme aldea. Pasó de largo por un mercado, y no pudo evitar pensar que si Neji estuviera con ella lo hubiera tomado del brazo y obligado a seguirla por los comercios. Ella le dedicaría una sonrisa a pesar de que él tuviera una cara inexpresiva. Y no le importaría, porque ella sabía que en el fondo, el castaño disfrutaría de su compañía.

—"Pero ya no" —pensó, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por dejar de ser poco a poco la persona risueña y positiva que recordaba.

—Tenten

Escuchó a alguien llamarla y se giró, donde pudo ver a uno de los bushin del Hokage sonriéndole desde un tejado cercano.

—Naruto-san—dijo devolviéndole el saludo. Tenten al principio se había negado mentalmente a cambiar el "Naruto" por "Hokage-sama" de buenas a primeras, así que usaba el "-san" como una solución intermedia.

—Fui a buscarte a tu tienda, pero noté que cerraste, tuve que seguir tu chakra, por favor repórtate en mi oficina— dijo antes de desaparecer en una columna de humo.

Tenten abrió los ojos al sorprendida de que solicitarán su presencia. Ella no estaba involucrada en temas de la academia, de clanes o en misiones importantes que hacen que un bushin del Hokage te fuera a buscar, y los exámenes chunnin no estaban cerca, así que se encaminó a la Torre del Hokage con consternación.

Al entrar en la oficina, se encontró con el rostro cansado de Naruto, pero que igual se esforzó por sonreír, no así lo hizo Shikamaru.

—Bien, Tenten, trataré de ser breve. Como sabes, nuestras alianzas con las demás naciones se han fortalecido, y estamos en la época donde las aldeas ninjas tienen en su núcleo a ninjas de otras naciones, algo poco común antes.

Tenten asintió.

—Sin embargo, Suna no cuenta con ningún ninja de Konoha en ninguno de sus ámbitos, lo cual es preocupante ya que es nuestro principal aliado, los consejos de ancianos de ambas aldeas solicitan un cambio de esta situación.

Tenten abrió un poco más los ojos, esperando que sus expresiones no delatarán la preocupación que sentía al deducir las palabras de Naruto.

El Hokage suspiró.

—Escucha, esta es una misión diplomática, y eres la mejor para ella. En base a las misiones que hemos compartido con Suna los últimos años, nos dieron una lista de candidatos que ellos aceptarían, sin embargo, la gran mayoría tienen hijos que no pueden abandonar. La lista se acortó a Shino, Kiba y tú, pero ellos deben seguir aquí, ya que serán líderes de sus clanes.

—Yo…

—Escucha, sé que es difícil, y odio pedirte esto, pero logré negociar que sólo sea una misión de un año, a cambio, ayudarás a Kankuro en ser un soporte para el Kazekage. —Naruto vio que la cara de Tenten empeoró— sí, sé que es más complicado que ser una ninja al servicio normal, pero tuve que subir la dificultad de la tarea a cambio de que aceptaran que sólo fuera por un año y después, tú decidirás si vuelves o te quedas. —Naruto observó a los ojos a la castaña, y le dijo en el tono menos autoritario que pudo; —Tenten, tu aldea te necesita.

Tenten apretó los labios, en base a las palabras de Naruto, la verdad era que ella era la mejor opción. No deseaba dejar su hogar, pero aún siendo vendedora de armas era una kuinochi que debía contestar al llamado de la misión.

—Cuenta conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo ^^**

— _Pensamientos_

—Diálogo normal

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Gaara salió de su vagón del tren y observó la terminal de Konoha. Si bien la creación de este medio de transporte fue de gran utilidad para la comunicación entre villas, Gaara se sentía un poco nostálgico del clásico trayecto a pie que solía durar tres días. Caminó con Kankuro a su lado, éste sonriéndole a sus conocidos y repasando una nota de papel.

—Bien, afortunadamente, fuera de la misión habitante-Suna-Konoha, como le he llamado, no tenemos más que hacer. Podemos visitar a Temari y regresar mañana.

Gaara le frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—¡Ok, ok! Sé que no te mueres por regresar, así que lo haremos pasado mañana — respondió rápidamente el marionetista esperando no ganarse más de esa mirada a la cual aún temía—, vaya, con ese carácter, temo por el pobre ninja que haya aceptado la misión. —susurró Kankuro restándole importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no quitó su expresión malhumorada. Cuando se enteró de la misión, no le prestó mucha atención. Parecía un acuerdo que beneficiaría a ambas aldeas, pero al enterarse del cambio y que el ninja aceptado estaría a su lado, se contrarió. Él había sido Kazekage por 17 años, tiempo en el cual se había acostumbrado al puesto y a sus subordinados, especialmente a los más directos como Kankuro o Baki. Esta imposición a su estilo de vida la consideraba fuerte.

— _Aunque no tan fuerte como programarme una esposa, supongo_ — pensó mientras el antiguo recuerdo tomaba forma en su mente.

—Kankuro—le llamó a medida que se acercaban a la torre del Hokage— ¿no sientes curiosidad sobre a quién nos habrán asignado?

—Sinceramente, no, no será nadie que no hayamos conocido aún. Dudo que sea algo que nos pueda sorprender a la larga.

* * *

Mientras, la kuinochi de las armas se encontraba ya con su antiguo equipo, en el remodelado Ichiraku. Entre el buen humor que siempre se respiraba cuando Lee y Gai sensei estaban juntos decirles que tenía que marcharse a Suna estaba fuera de lugar. Lee sorbió un gran trago de agua mientras relataba orgulloso una historia sobre su hijo, haciendo que Gai derramara sus características lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Bien hecho, Lee! —dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar—¡ese niño tiene el espíritu de la juventud!

—¡Gracias, Gai sensei! —contestó Lee mientras cascadas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Maestro y alumno se abrazaron mientras Tenten daba un sorbo a su bebida e inclinaba de más su rostro. A pesar de los años, aún seguía siendo un poco vergonzoso salir con ese par y ya no tenía a Neji con quién escudarse. A pesar de lo doloroso del recuerdo, no dejó que escalara a más. Era su festejo de cumpleaños, si pensaba de más en Neji lo arruinaría.

A veces, en momentos como este, donde es crucial mostrar que estaba bien, cuando el recuerdo de Neji más le quemaba, Tenten se forzaba a sí misma a pensar en él como un amigo ausente. Que estaba bien, vivo, sólo que estaba lejos y seguían unidos. Sin palabras y sin actos, pero unidos. Eso no le parecía en absoluto lo más sano dado que negaba su realidad, pero le permitía seguir adelante.

—¡Tenten! —exclamó Lee sacándola de sus cavilaciones mientras él y Gai ponían dos cajas adornadas sobre la mesa —¡feliz cumpleaños!

Tenten sonrió dulcemente y tomó una caja agitándola un poco.

—Vaya, me pregunto qué será— dijo con tono cómico porque sabía que ambos regalos serían, como siempre, armas.

Los abrió y lo comprobó. Los ojos de Tenten se iluminaron.

—Chicos, ¡son de colección! —dijo mientras los abrazaba efusivamente, demostrando que también tenía algo de la personalidad que hacía al equipo Gai tan peculiar.

* * *

Gaara y Kankuro caminaban por la calle, rumbo al Ichiraku por recomendación de Naruto. Al llegar a su oficina, Naruto los recibió, a pesar de su cansancio, de manera muy animada, siempre estaba feliz de ver a viejos amigos. Les dio la información de quién sería la ninja de la misión y, entre otros temas, había casi anochecido. Al escuchar el nombre de Tenten, Gaara pudo ubicarla de inmediato. Durante el pasar de años había logrado una relación de amistad no sólo con Naruto, sino con Lee, por lo que la presencia de la kuinochi no le era desconocida.

—Uff, Tenten, es una suerte— dijo Kankuro con una gran sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza— el chico Inozuka es demasiado escandaloso para el trabajo, y por otro lado, el Aburame es demasiado estoico… y tenemos suficiente contigo Gaara—murmuró lo más quedo posible.

A pesar de haberlo escuchado, el pelirrojo no le dio importancia. Su hermano tenía razón, habían tenido suerte con esa asignación. Llegando al Ichiraku, pudieron notar por los ventanales a un muy feliz equipo Gai. Las bestias verdes de Konoha felicitaban efusivamente a la castaña.

—Vaya, parece que les cayó genial la noticia—comentó Kankuro con algo de confusión. Era una misión importante, pero ambos concordaban que era algo extraño verlos tan efusivos siendo que la castaña se iría de la aldea por un año. Sin más preámbulos, entraron en el local y se dirigieron a ellos.

—¡Chicos, qué gusto verlos! —dijo Kankuro, a lo que Gai y Lee ofrecieron enormes sonrisas. Mientras los saludos eran dados, Tenten no pudo evitar quedarse al margen. No esperaba ver a los ninjas de Suna tan pronto, sin mencionar que le habían recordado de lleno la labor que tenía para con su aldea.

—Gusto en verlo, Kazekage-sama— dijo al fin con una ligera inclinación hacia Gaara— _bien, con un poco de suerte quizá no mencionen la…_

—Igualmente, Tenten-san. Espero que pronto podamos marchar a Suna en medida de tus posibilidades, me complace saber que fuiste la indicada.

—Yo….

—Y no te preocupes por lo arisco que pueda ser Gaara—bromeó el marionetista poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo— haré lo posible porque no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

—Considero, Tenten-san—replicó Gaara librándose con un deje de incomodidad del agarre de Kankuro— que tienes un gran equipo por apoyarte respecto a tu mudanza a Suna.

Para este momento, Tenten tenía la boca y ojos muy abiertos, a cada frase que soltaron los hermanos, menos podía arreglar la situación. Volteó a Lee y su sensei, que estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella.

—Chicos, yo…

—Tenten—dijo Gai-sensei cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo—aunque no nos hayas querido contar antes, quiero decirte, ¡que estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor! —terminó la frase soltando lágrimas de felicidad y abrazando a su pupila tan fuerte como ella podía resistir.

—¡Bien dicho, Gai sensei! — dijo Lee igualmente conmovido y abrazando al par

— _Perfecto…_ —pensó la castaña— _decirles ahora sobre la misión les será tan decepcionante._

Tenten no quería ni mirar al Kazekage, el cual miró confundido a Kankuro. Por suerte, pudieron comprender la situación.

—Esperen, por favor, aquí nadie es pareja de nadie—dijo el marionetista tratando, inútilmente, de hacerse oír por sobre las voces joviales de las bestias de Konoha.

* * *

Tenten suspiró largamente mientras observaba el cielo estrellado. Logró, no sin esfuerzo y mucha habilidad, zafarse del agarre de sus amigos. Al hacerlo, la cara se le caía de vergüenza frente a los ninjas de Suna, así que disculpándose salió del local. De repente sintió la presencia del Kazekage a su lado.

—No te preocupes, Kankuro ya les está explicando la situación

—Gracias, Gaara-sama—dijo ella y no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

—Te debo una disculpa, hicimos que malinterpretaran la situación—Gaara le extendió la caja envuelta en papel colorido, regalo de su equipo donde se encontraban sus nuevas armas— ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

—Sí, Kazekage-sama—contestó con una sonrisa cordial mientras tomaba el paquete.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos en una mirada triste que trató de disimular. Su misión y su presencia habían arruinado el cumpleaños de la castaña. El Kazekage había tomado tantas vidas cuando era un niño sediento de sangre, y estaba tan arrepentido de ellos que causar sufrimiento a los demás actualmente estaba fuera de la cuestión. Aún si fuera algo simple como un festejo de cumpleaños.

—Te veré mañana, Tenten-san— dijo el pelirrojo cuando vio a su hermano salir del restaurante, y se encaminó junto con él.

La castaña lo vio alejarse, y con rostro decidido, entró a buscar a su sensei y Lee. Tenía que explicarles ella también.

* * *

—Oh por Dios, ¡es tan divertido! —reía Temari mientras terminaba de cenar con su familia—puedo imaginar perfectamente a Gai y Lee haciendo esa escena.

—Es tan problemático— dijo Shikamaru rodando la mirada—, olvidé que hoy es el cumpleaños de Tenten.

—¿Son amigos? —preguntó Kankuro

—No realmente, compañeros de trabajo, ya sabes—dio un largo trago a su bebida— pero dada la cantidad de años que han pasado, quizá fue un poco grosero de mi parte no recordarlo.

—¿Y tú, Temari? ¿Son amigas?

—Mmm—divagó la rubia— a pesar de que llevo mucho viviendo aquí, ciertamente no la frecuento. Soy más amiga de Ino, Sakura y Hinata. Debe ser que nos unió la maternidad y, ya sabes, la amistad de nuestros hijos—hizo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Eso me recuerda—comentó Kankuro— Tenten fue elegida porque no tenía hijos ni clan, ¿cierto?

—Es una manera muy triste de verlo, pero sí—contestó Shikamaru

Gaara elevó su vista al techo y cruzo sus brazos de manera pensativa

— _Debe sentirse muy sola…_ —entrecerró la mirada recordando que él vivió mucho tiempo en una enorme soledad— _puede que en su caso no sea tan intensa, pero definitivamente es constante._

Kankuro se había enfrascado en una conversación con Temari, contándole sobre las novedades de Suna, pero para el genio de Shikamaru, la mirada de Gaara no le pasó desapercibida.

* * *

Tenten se recostó en su cama. Había empezado el día con una pesadilla y sufriendo por Neji y ahora lo terminaba con la noticia que tendría que irse a Suna un año.

Miró su mano, flojamente extendida. Cuántas veces había deseado que la mano de Neji se cerrara alrededor de ella. Ahora lo necesitaba mucho. Ella no era ninguna cobarde, había cumplido todas sus misiones con su camino ninja siempre presente. Se enorgullecía de haber sido una kuinochi de tiempo completo desde su graduación de la Academia, pero dejar Konoha y su equipo por un año…. dejar todo lo que aún la unía a Neji…

Se imaginó al Hyuga mirándola, y cerró su mano en un puño con determinación. No podía avergonzar a Neji, iba a mostrar su valía a Suna y Konoha al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Neji podía sentir los días que Tenten sufría más por él. No le sorprendió la tristeza que lo golpeó de repente, sabía, vagamente, que era el cumpleaños de la castaña. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, tristeza mezclada con nerviosismo, creando un vórtice de desconsuelo. Neji, tomando con suavidad su hilo, lo atrajo a él y sin pensar, lo besó, tratando de enviarle el mínimo consuelo posible a Tenten.

* * *

Tenten empezó a sentirse somnolienta, destensó lentamente su mano, la cuál nunca dejo de mirar. En un ultimo momento antes de caer dormida, le pareció ver un destello rojo rodeando su meñique.


	5. Chapter 5

Este cap va por el cumpleaños de mi siempre querida, amiga de casi una década, Neko94, unos días temprano pero no quiero arriesgarme a que se me pase. Gracias por los reviews que he recibido ~~ son los mejores. De antemano una disculpa... por más que trato no me puede salir un capítulo largo. El día que lo logre besos para todos.

 **Disclaimer.- Naruto no me pertenece.**

—Diálogo normal

—"Pensamientos"

— _Recuerdos_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Tenten sentía el agradable dolor de los músculos característicos de haber entrenado de más. El día anterior, tratando de sacar de su mente su traslado a Suna, había entrenado toda la mañana y tarde en su campo de entrenamiento. Lo extrañaría, ella sabía que sí. Y ahora, a primera hora de la mañana, Tenten ya tenía empacado todo lo que necesitaba para su estadía en Suna, y más. Se había tomado la molestia de guardar los muebles de su habitación, libros y demás en pergaminos de invocación, los cuales guardó en una simple mochila de viaje. Se paró en medio de su estancia, casi completamente vacía. Paseó por cocina y sala, de la cual sólo quedaban estantes vacíos y su sillón, que sólo fue usado por alguno de sus compañeros de equipo cuando tuvieron que quedarse con ella por alguna razón. Gai sensei la había cuidado cuando se enfermaba cuando era niña, luego pasó esa responsabilidad a sus compañeros. Ella devolvió el favor con Lee y su maestro, con Neji nunca fue necesario, siempre tuvo atenciones en la mansión Hyuuga. La chica suspiró molesta, le hubiera gustado cuidar a Neji alguno de esos momentos, fuera de las misiones.

Revisando sus pertenencias una última vez, notó una bolsa debajo del sofá, al sacarla, vio que tenía dentro un peluche, y no cualquier peluche, ya que era una representación del Shukaku de Gaara*. Tenten hizo una mueca el recordar como la había obtenido. Hace poco un comerciante fue a su tienda, le ofreció convertirla en una juguetería mientras le regalaba el peluche y esboza una sonrisa confiada.

— _Señorita, las tiendas de armas ya no son rentables, y los niños consumen cada vez más juguetes. Ahora mismo lanzaremos al Ichibi, y dependiendo del éxito, lanzaremos al Kyuubi_

Tenten tomó al muñeco, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo extraño que era vender una representación de un bijuu que hace pocos años atacó la aldea. Aceptó el regalo por cortesía, pero rechazó la oferta. Recordó que ese día regresó dubitativa y molesta a casa, guardó el peluche en una bolsa y lo arrojó debajo de su sofá. Ahora que lo veía con más atención, notó que era suave al tacto y hasta lindo, sonrió débilmente y no sabría explicar por qué, pero desenrolló uno de los delgados pergaminos que tenía a modo de pulsera en la muñeca y guardó el peluche. Se colgó su mochila al hombro y se encaminó a su tienda a guardar sus últimas cosas, después iría a donde Gai sensei y Lee para despedirse, sería su última parada para luego marcharse de Konoha.

* * *

Era medio día y Gaara se encontraba en la estación, dispuesto a partir. Divisó a Tenten, quién rápidamente se encontró frente a él.

—Lamento la espera, Kazekage-sama—dijo inclinándose ligeramente, sin poder evitar notar la falta de Kankuro.

—Kankuro decidió quedarse un poco más con Temari, ella insiste en que hasta yo he pasado más tiempo con Shikadai—respondió notando duda en la kuinochi, la cual sólo sonrió con ternura.

A pesar de no tener familia, le gustaban los niños. Siempre procuró su seguridad en cada misión donde algún infante se veía involucrado, ganándose miradas de reproche de parte de Neji argumentando que se desligaba de la misión. Tenten siguió a Gaara dentro del tren, entrando en un pequeño cubículo solitario.

—¿Es común para usted viajar sin escolta, Kazekage-sama? —trató de romper el hielo la castaña

Gaara se encontraba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada aparentemente muy concentrada en la mesa que los separaba.

—Lo es desde los tiempos de paz, y si mal no recuerdo, no me hablabas con tanto formalismo hace unos años.

Tenten se sonrojó violentamente, pero se negó a desviar la mirada del pelirrojo.

—Yo…yo era una niña torpe en ese entonces, Kazekage-sama.

"¿Sólo en ese entonces?" —se preguntó a ella misma sarcásticamente. Gaara sonrió ligeramente al hacerle gracia el comportamiento de la chica.

—Insisto, sólo llámame Gaara.

Tenten pasó de estar avergonzada a ligeramente sorprendida, las pocas sonrisas que había visto de parte del Kage habían sido hacía Naruto o Lee. Pero ahora ella había recibido una de su parte, pequeña, pero una.

—De acuerdo, Gaara.

* * *

Naruto había sido convencido por Shikamaru de descansar un rato para desayunar. Normalmente comía hasta que el hambre era demasiado evidente, pero hoy Hinata le había llevado ramen. Miró el tazón con adoración antes de proceder a devorarlo.

—De no haber sido por Hinata, estaba seguro de que terminarías casándote con un tazón de ramen—dijo Shikamaru, quién lo acompañaba en su almuerzo.

—Sabes que no logras ofenderme con eso—le contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hoy partió Gaara con Tenten—dijo cambiando el tema—, pero Kankuro sigue en casa. Le prometió a Temari entrenar con Shikadai.

—Hmn—murmuró el Hokage sin prestarle más atención que a su comida.

—Naruto, ¿crees que mi decisión de enviar a Tenten le resultó ofensiva? —preguntó con un tono más serio.

Naruto le sonrió perspicaz.

—Si no lo creyeras, quizá hubieras admitido que fue tu idea en primer lugar.

Shikamaru lo miró fijamente. Naruto se estaba volviendo listo.

—No creo que le resultara tan ofensivo—continuó el rubio—, pero eso es porque no le dijiste todo lo que pensaste.

—Naruto, vamos, tú también lo sabías— Shikamaru encendió un cigarrillo con molestia—, debido a la alianza, necesitamos que esta misión sea de más de un año—suspiró el humo—, necesitamos que sea permanente. Tenten era la única opción probable.

—Sí, sé lo que pensaste, ¿si no hizo su vida con nadie aquí, tal vez la haga en Suna? ¿Sabes que sólo es una pequeña esperanza, cierto? No somos casamenteros —Naruto sorbió fideos con peculiar alegría, pero volvió a su tono serio—Shikamaru, creo que eres el mejor consejero de la historia, pero no puedo evitar estar en desacuerdo contigo esta vez.

Shikamaru lo miró con duda.

—Ella estaba muy unida a Neji, hasta yo lo sé—continuó Naruto—, Hinata dice que Tenten visita demasiado su tumba, incluso más que ella. Sus últimos años, Neji y Hinata lograron ser muy unidos, y ella me dijo que estaba segura que Neji y Tenten hubieran terminado juntos, de no ser…—Naruto se recargó en su asiento y miró al techo con una dura mirada.

—Estás culpándote, Naruto, sabes que no debes hacerlo.

—Sí, no puedo evitarlo—se encogió de hombros—, lo que quiero decir, es que todo indica que ella no cambiara su decisión de estar sola. Además, se la va a pasar con Gaara, ¿de quién rayos quieres que se enamore?

* * *

Habían pasado el resto del viaje discutiendo las nuevas obligaciones de Tenten. Naruto le había dado a Gaara el expediente de Tenten, viendo que era una kuinochi sumamente útil. Sus habilidades de investigación**, su talento tanto en técnicas de sellado como de invocación y su experiencia organizando exámenes Chunnin la hacían una kuinochi valiosa en demasiados campos. Gaara envió un mensaje de la decisión tomada al consejo de Suna, los cuáles contestaron estar felices de contar con uno de los alumnos del legendario Maito Gai. Gaara asintió complacido.

Por su parte, Tenten, aunque amable por naturaleza, era consciente del hecho de que nunca había convivido con Gaara a solas, y no sólo eso, sino que tenía que acostumbrarse rápidamente. Ella no era fácilmente intimidada por hombres lindos, pero ese era justo el problema.

Tenten no había notado que el Kazekage era lindo.

Hizo a un lado el pensamiento. Ya había sentido atracción física por Sasuke e incluso por Lee, pero nunca les dio mayor importancia, esto seguramente era lo mismo. Era muy diferente a lo que pensó de Neji. Neji no era "lindo", era más que eso, era una conjunción de elementos que podía hacer que la kuinochi despejara su cabeza llena de armas y se perdiera en los orbes blancos…

Tenten pasó el trago amargo mientras le sonreía al Kazekage y le explicaba cómo había sido ascendida a Jounin.

Llegaron a Suna entrada la noche. Fueron a la torre principal, la cual contenía las oficinas de inteligencia y del Kazekage.

—A diferencia de Konoha, el título de Kazekage es hereditario, así que nuestras habitaciones suelen estar en la torre principal—le explicó Gaara mientras la guiaba a su nuevo cuarto.

Al entrar Gaara frunció el ceño.

—Creo que Kankuro olvidó dar orden de amueblarla—dijo observando el cuarto vacío. Para su sorpresa, la kuinochi se encontraba sonriendo. Sacó dos pergaminos de su mochila, los arrojó y en un segundo apareció su habitación de Konoha tal como la recordaba.

—Nunca había visto invocar tal cantidad de cosas sin necesidad de ningún sello.

—Gai-sensei dijo que era un don, y no ha visto nada _Kazekage-sama_ —dijo orgullosa con la manos en la cintura, jugando con el honorifico.

Gaara emitió una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Tenten estaba recostada en su cama, mirando el techo. Sabía que teniendo ahora el puesto más cercano al Kazekage después de Kankuro, la habitación de Gaara se encontraba apenas cruzando el pasillo. Si siendo gennin le hubieran dicho que en el futuro dormiría con Sabaku no Gaara en el mismo edificio, hubiera sudado del susto.

Ahora la castaña sentía el frescor de la noche, pero después de entrenar tantas veces debajo de cascadas junto a Lee, ese frío no era nada.

—Lee… —murmuró. Lee era de lo poco que tenía en la aldea. Konoha era su hogar, pero tenía que admitir que había cambiado mucho desde la guerra, y ella se había quedado sola.

Tenten no tenía familia, tenía a su equipo. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba, y era sumamente triste que lo que la uniera a su aldea fuera más una tumba que sus relaciones personales. Seguían unidos a pesar de Neji, pero Lee se había casado y tenido un hijo. Tenten había estado sumamente orgullosa de que su amigo hubiera superado a Sakura, ya que sabía que no había sido sencillo para él. La castaña quería más que nadie que el shinobi fuera feliz, pero al final del día tuvo que admitir que ella era la que no podía avanzar.

Tenten odiaba la debilidad, y ahora caía en cuenta que tal vez era ella la que había sido más débil. Cerró los ojos y movió los abrazos en movimiento inconsciente buscando abrazar algo. Suspiró. Por seguridad, siempre dormía con el pergamino-pulsera de la mano derecha, así que sin pensarlo mucho lo desenrolló un poco y apareció el peluche Shukaku. Lo abrazó con fuerza y cayó dormida.

Mientras tanto, Gaara se encontraba en su habitación. Las noches de insomnio corrían a cuenta de haber sido el jinchuriki la primera mitad de su vida. Decidió dar una rápida guardia alrededor de las afueras de la torre, creando su tercer ojo. Su técnica le mostró la periferia en calma, y cuando pasó fuera de la habitación de Tenten, notó sin querer que las cortinas no estaban totalmente corridas. Espiarla estaba fuera de la cuestión, sin embargo, lo que ocasionó su pequeña distracción lo llevó a quedar prendado y sin darse cuenta de esa imagen.

Gaara no sabría decir si se sonrojó por la novedad de ver a una chica dormida, por conocer su rostro enmarcado por el cabello castaño suelto, por su pijama corta y ceñida, consistente en un top y un short negros que contrastaban con el blanco de las sábanas, porque abrazaba un peluche del Shukaku, o por todo lo anterior.

Sorprendido y avergonzado de sí mismo a partes iguales, deshizo rápidamente el jutsu. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de ignorar la relación de él con el Ichibi al que Tenten se aferraba, ya que de hacerlo su pecho sentía una calidez desconocida hasta el momento.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 *** Lo del negocio de los peluches del Shukaku y Kurama no es invención mía, vean Boruto cap. 93… si quieren xD**

 **** Esto es del databook.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz. Capítulo por ser 3 de julio, cumpleaños de Neji. Dedicado a Gaby Whitlock por sus hermosos reviews ~~

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Cuando se da cuenta, ha pasado casi cuatro meses. El clima fue molesto en principio, pero sus años como kuinochi le habían dado experiencia en climas extremos. A pesar de extrañar Konoha, se adaptó rápidamente a la aldea de la arena, si bien notaba que destacaba entre los habitantes por su guardarropa mayormente roji-blanca. Las áreas de entrenamiento se habían vuelto sus lugares favoritos. Suna no contaba con claros en bosques donde ella acostumbraba entrenar, en lugar de, tenían amplias habitaciones de combate y zonas de arena y rocas. Fue todo un reto adaptarse a pelear en la arena, pero en caso de necesidad, no toleraría verse frenada por terreno, así que de vez en vez convencía a Kankuro de entrenar con ella. El marionetista se quejaba de que trabajo en la oficina de Gaara nunca se acababa, pero con la llegada de la castaña se había todo se hacía más eficazmente. Al decírselo, ésta sonrió ampliamente y le dio el crédito a la amplia disciplina impuesta por Guy sensei.

Hoy, sin embargo, la vitalidad de Tenten brillaba por su ausencia. Si bien no permitió que su estado de ánimo afectara sus obligaciones, faltaban las sonrisas a sus colegas y su amena conversación, dejando en su lugar un gesto dubitativo y una mirada triste.

Una vez en su habitación, la castaña se sentó bruscamente en su cama y se recriminó mentalmente. Ella era una profesional, consciente de que un ninja debe controlar sus sentimientos. Incluso en el fallecimiento de Neji, ella le pidió Lee que guardara compostura. Sin embargo, el dolor que no explotó en ese momento, se encargó de salir durante los siguientes años en grandes oleadas que parecían no tener fin. Inconscientemente apretó con fuerza las mantas debajo de ella, hoy era, nuevamente, cumpleaños de Neji, y no sabía por qué sentirse mas molesta; por no poder visitar su tumba como todos los años, o por la enorme necesidad que sentía por hacerlo.

La castaña se levantó, buscó un portarretratos con una foto de Neji y la puso sobre su mesa de noche. Encendió una vela y rezó largamente.

* * *

Empezaba la noche cuando el Kazekage entró al balcón de su oficina, pensativo. Durante los últimos meses, Gaara había encontrado en Tenten a una gran compañera de trabajo, consejera ninja, e incluso una amiga. Sabían que no necesitaban expresarlo con palabras. Las conversaciones cordiales, la enorme sonrisa que Tenten de cuando en cuando le dedicaba sólo a él y los silencios cómodos lo confirmaban. Por eso su actitud actual no le había pasado desapercibida. Recordaba la última vez que había visto a Tenten con una mirada triste.

 _La cuarta guerra ninja había terminado, no así sus horrores. Después de la victoria, localización y traslado de heridos y demás organización, faltaba un aspecto clave. Los cuerpos. Muchos ninjas ya se habían ocupado de sus compañeros cercanos caídos en combate, pero el campo de batalla aún se veía a rebozar de fallecidos. Tenten buscó con la mirada a Tsunade, la cual coordinaba un gran conjunto de ninjas médicos atendiendo a los heridos. La castaña suspiró, lo entendía perfectamente, ellos eran prioridad. Buscó con entonces al kage más cercano, el cuál resultó ser Gaara. Tenten caminó hacia él, secando las gruesas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y tratando de poner determinación en su mirada._

— _Kazekage-sama_ — _dijo Tenten llamando la atención del mayor comandante de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra. Tragó grueso y compuso su expresión lo mejor que pudo_ — _Permítame ayudar a recoger y transportar los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros, para que puedan ser honrados en nuestras aldeas_ — _terminó con una inclinación de respeto._

 _Gaara la conocía, sabía que poseía habilidades de sellado e invocación, pero no esperaba que hubieran crecido lo suficiente para la enorme labor que tenía por delante._

" _Las personas, aunque sean cuerpos, no son kunais"_ — _pensó el Kazekage con la mirada más cansada que Tenten le había visto jamás, y emitió un suspiro._

— _Por favor, adelante. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible._

Lo que había pasado a continuación fue la primera vez que Gaara conoció de verdad las habilidades de la kuinochi, y le preocupaba que a pesar de los años transcurridos, la tristeza de esos hechos aún pesaran tanto en el corazón de Tenten.

* * *

Tenten no lo sabía, pero el Kazekage y ella se encontraban al mismo momento, recordando el mismo triste día. Aún frente al portarretrato, la castaña tomó un pequeño pergamino que rezaba "Neji Hyuga", y se enfrascó en sus recuerdos.

 _Tenten había guardado una gran cantidad de objetos, e inclusive elementos, en sus pergaminos de invocación. Había comprendido y asimilado las diferentes naturalezas para lograrlo, pero los restos fúnebres de una persona representó un reto totalmente nuevo para ella, tanto físico como psicológicamente. Si bien no fue la única encargada de esta labor, si fue la que más pasó tiempo organizando cadáveres y guardándolos. Largos pergaminos separados por aldeas conteniendo a sus otrora compañeros de batalla. Con el chakra casi mermado, Tenten terminó ese día dejando los tétricos pergaminos con ninjas encargados de la logística de entrega de cuerpos, y se dirigió a la tienda de campaña de su equipo. El cuerpo de Neji no apareció en fila junto a los demás caídos de Konoha. A Tenten no le sorprendió. Guy sensei y Lee sabían lo que ella estaba haciendo, supieron de inmediato que el caso de Neji sería privado._

 _La castaña entró y vio a sus compañeros, en el peor estado en el que habían estado jamás. Guy sensei, con su cuerpo deteriorado, pero aún así, ella sabía que lo que más le dolía no eran las heridas físicas, sino, el haber perdido a Neji. Lee estaba sollozando inclinado sobre una camilla alta, en donde el cuerpo de Neji estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca. Pese a lo huraño y reservado del Hyuga, las bestias verdes de Konoha no ocultaban el enorme cariño que le tenían al oji perla, y Tenten estaba segura de que Neji los quería igualmente._

 _Se miraron, pero no dijeron una palabra. A diferencia de los pergaminos enormes que ella había utilizado todo el día, Tenten sacó un pequeño pergamino con detalles en azul, donde escribió el nombre de Neji._

 _Se recordó a sí misma en sus primeros años como kuinochi, guardando primero decenas, luego cientos, de armas en un segundo. No hubiera pensado que años después usaría esa habilidad tan orgullosamente desarrollada para poner sus manos por última vez sobre el cuerpo ahora inerte de su primer amor, cerrar los ojos fuertemente y hacer un sello que llevaría a Neji a uno de sus pergaminos. El ambiente se hizo más pesado alrededor de ella, no supo si era el cansancio de todo el día, de toda la guerra, de la falta de chakra o que había hecho lo más difícil hasta ahora en su vida, pero apenas tomó el pequeño pergamino a sus manos, lo apretó contra su pecho y se desmayó._

Notas:

Lo sé, lo sé, cortito pero a cambio espero actualizar pronto. Saludos ~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento que un fic que es Gaaten vaya tan lento, pero vaya, el Nejiten me sale natural. Mi primer fanfic en regla fue Nejiten, lo escribí en secundaria en hojas de libreta y mis únicas lectoras eran las chicas de mi salón. Pienso buscarlo, pero ya han pasado 10 años y no tengo muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, a los que contesto por PM y alos que no puedo los menciono aquí, "Tiyana", "Yo", "Neko94", "Leah", "Alex" y "Barco"… muchas gracias.

Este capítulo va dirigido a Jorchino01, porque me dijo que era una dramática, y pues, lo sentí como un reto.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

A veces sentía rabia, a veces, no pocas, sentía que odiaba a Neji más de lo que lo amaba. Había noches que sólo lograba dormir imaginando, recordando, y al día siguiente se recriminaba. Después de tantos años, saber qué era verdad y qué un recuerdo modificado por su mente enamorada era un suplicio.

Si tan sólo hubiera hablado con Neji, si hubiera aclarado todo con él, otra situación sería. Un escenario era que él le dijera que no le correspondía, quizá entonces, quizá, Tenten hubiera encontrado las fuerzas y el interés para vivir su vida a lado de otra persona. Otra posibilidad era que Neji le dijera que la amaba, que ese único beso que habían compartido no fue un capricho del momento, y entonces, tal vez, Tenten se aferraría aún más al recuerdo del castaño.

Tenten meditaba los mismos pensamientos por enésima vez mientras la vela e incienso frente al retrato de Neji se consumían.

Quizá todas las veces que durmieron juntos en misiones significaron más que obligación para el castaño.

Quizá cuando le curaba las heridas causadas en combate, no era sólo por compañerismo.

Quizá las sonrisas amistosas que le dirigía y que Tenten respondía sonriendo aún más grande, encerraban palabras que Neji simplemente no podía decir.

Quizá Tenten causaba en él el mismo cúmulo de emociones inexplicables que él explotaba en ella.

O quizá no.

Y esa incertidumbre era lo que la hacía sentir patética. Por muy fraternal que fuera el vínculo que Neji compartiera con Hinata, Tenten estaba consciente que Neji había muerto por la ojiblanca, y Hinata se había posicionado en un instante como la persona más importante en la vida del castaño.

—Cómo no me di cuenta…

En algunas ocasiones, Neji se despreocupaba de la castaña en las misiones, confiando en la habilidad de ésta para sobrellevarla a cabo pese a los peligros. Tenten se sentía orgullosa de haber logrado tal confianza por parte del Hyuga, sin embargo, ahora, la embargaba una enorme envidia a Naruto y Hinata, sobre todo esta última, por haber calado tan hondo en Neji. Tenten nunca querría que alguien se sacrificara por ella a ese extremo, pero se preguntó, por un instante, si sería lo suficientemente importante para que alguien quisiera dar su vida por ella.

Sopló la vela y el incienso y se levantó del suelo molesta consigo misma, ella ahora era ninja de dos naciones, no podía divagar con algo como eso. No necesitaba ese tipo de validaciones externas, menos unas tan intensas y pasionales. A pesar de la hora, Tenten salió de su habitación y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de entrenamiento más cercano, el cual le evocaba al lugar donde tuvo su ronda preliminar de su primer examen chunnin. Le parecía interesante que después de ser derrotada por una kunoichi de Suna, reforzara sus habilidades en el mismo ambiente que ella. Entró con pasos firmes al amplio recinto, contrajo sus manos en expectación, y en menos de un minuto el lugar hubiera parecido el sitio de una pequeña batalla por la enorme cantidad de armas incrustadas. Es lo que pensó un gennin castaño hasta que vio sola a Tenten. Shinki estaba consciente de la alianza con Konoha, pero tener a una ninja de la hoja bajo su mismo techo, se había autoimpuesto la tarea de tenerla vigilada. Así, cuando la sintió salir de la torre del Kazekage con una velocidad anormal, la siguió.

Tenten se relajó, y con un movimiento de manos desapareció todo su armamento, a excepción de un largo bo, el cuál incrustó fuertemente en el piso y se recargó en él.

—Shinki, sé que estás allí, sal libremente.

El castaño se acercó hasta quedar en su campo de visión. Observó a la adulta con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, el sudor perlando su frente, ojos rojos y mirada determinada. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy diferente a la ninja que solía ver en la oficina de su padre, amable con los gennin cuando explicaba la asignación de misiones, y seria con los asuntos del consejo de la Arena. Entonces, Tenten le sonrió.

—¿Viste algo que te interesara?

El castaño frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Si bien las habilidades de la kunoichi no le parecían fascinantes y no le interesaba medirse con ninjas más débiles que él, prefería conocer las habilidades de la extranjera con la que tenía que convivir.

* * *

Neji reposaba sobre su lápida, era otra vez su cumpleaños. La tradición de visitar su lugar de descanso casi no tuvo variaciones respecto a años pasados. Visitas de su familia, de su clan, de personas que no conocía realmente pero que respetaban y admiraban la leyenda del genio Hyuga, ex compañeros e incluso del ocupado Nanadaime. Al atardecer, esperaba la visita de su ex equipo, sorprendiéndose al ver sólo a Lee, el hijo de éste y Guy sensei.

Neji los miró derramando lágrimas, mientras Metal Lee permanecía respetuoso y algo acongojado. Pero Neji no podía pensar en eso, no cuando Tenten no estaba. Entonces sintió algo que no había sentido desde hace demasiado tiempo. Dolor. Miedo. Desesperación. Se sorprendió que aún fuera capaz de sentir con tanta intensidad. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Ya lo había olvidado?

Dio una rápida mirada a su meñique. El hilo rojo seguía allí. Dada su continua presencia, a veces olvidaba su existencia, aceptando sin darse cuenta el hilo como parte de sí, aunque había rogado porque desapareciera y Tenten dejara de estar atado a él.

Empero, seguían siendo almas gemelas, ella no se había olvidado de él.

"—Entonces, ¿estará bien?"

La idea de que algo le hubiera pasado era mucho peor. Tomó una longitud larga del hilo, lo apretó contra sus manos y juntó su frente contra sus puños.

"—Por favor, funciona _"_

* * *

A pesar de que tenía un mejor control de chakra que la kunoichi, ésta era mucho más experimentada. Tenten sabía que el manejo de chakra era su punto débil, así que convirtió su resistencia en combate en su fortaleza. Le dijo a Shinki que lo haría caer tres veces, de diferente manera cada una, y que aprendiera de cada una de ellas.

En su arrogancia, Shinki no le creyó y atacó con su arena de hierro de manera casi automática. Una distracción en forma de lluvia de kunais y objetos punzo cortantes ocultó una enorme cantidad de agua que no supo de donde vino. Lo desestabilizó por completo, y Tenten se encargó se inmovilizarlo con cadenas.

—Estando en Suna, imagino que nunca te enfrentas a este elemento. No lo conviertas en tu punto débil— dijo la kunoichi desapareciendo la masa de agua ante la mirada sorprendida de Shinki.

La segunda vez atacó más rápido, estacas formadas de la arena de hierro atacaron a Tenten, quién invocó un escudo. Shinki aprovechó esto para guiar su arena a ella y apresarla de las piernas. Antes de hacer el agarre más fuerte para que ésta se rindiera, Tenten hizo dos sellos y una explosión lo cegó, y al mismo tiempo, se sintió rodeado por brasas. En su confusión, su arena de hierro lo protegió rápidamente y Tenten se vio liberada. Tuvo que alejarse, sentía las llamas calentando su arena, pero punto que alcanzaba, punto que explotaba y ocasionaba el mismo problema. Notó tardíamente que, si su contrincante había deshecho la invocación de agua, pero no así de las armas derramadas, era por alguna razón. Se sintió abrumado, y de repente, tan pronto como había empezado, el fuego desapareció.

—Aunque lo parezca, no lanzó kunais al azar. Los que estaban incrustados más cerca de ti tenían un mini sello explosivo, y otros esparcidos invocaban fuego.

Y por último, la tercera, Tenten aprovechó la fatiga del gennin y la menor velocidad de su arena de hierro. Lo obligó a concentrase en otra lluvia de kunais, y en un punto descuidado Tenten apareció. El hierro alcanzó a contrarrestarla, pero con rápidos golpes y patadas pronto encontró un hueco y golpeó a Shinki con la mano abierta en la frente. Shinki cayó.

—Cuando supe que ese golpe te daría, tuve que darme prisa en cambiar el puño a mano abierta, espero no haberte lastimado— dijo mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse. Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y juntaba sus manos a modo de disculpa. Luego, retomando su porte de maestra, puso sus manos en la cintura y endureció su tono—tienes que mejorar tu velocidad, entiendo que ya eres un ninja excepcional, pero ni el mejor escudo debería prescindir del taijutsu, pudiste esquivar mi golpe o…

—No, te equivocas— Shinki frunció el ceño—eras demasiado rápida.

El castaño vio a la mujer con la mirada dubitativa, Suna estaba lleno de ninjas notables, pero la velocidad de la Kunoichi era casi anormal. A Tenten no le pasó desapercibido la sombra de curiosidad en el rostro de Shinki.

—Oh, bueno…—Tenten elevó su mirada recordando a los veloces monstruos que tuvo como compañeros y maestro de equipo, y se mordió el labio de manera casi cómica—es una larga historia.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, el gennin se inclinó en muestra de respeto.

—Gracias por las lecciones, Tenten-sensei.

Sin conocimiento de los ninjas que estaban entrenando, un pelirrojo deshacía su técnica de tercer ojo.

* * *

De regreso a la torre del Kazekage, Tenten insistió en llevar a Shinki a su habitación, la cual quedaba en la otra ala del edificio.

—Prefiero estar en el mismo lado que mi tío Kankuro, no me gusta presionar a mi padre por su atención—contestó cuando Tenten lo cuestionó.

Tenten sonrió irónica, pensando que Shinki era el caso contrario de Boruto. Tenten pasó todo el camino hablando con el gennin. El carácter del castaño no amedrentó a Tenten, acostumbrada como estaba a un ninja tan estoico como Neji. Cuando llegaron a la recámara, la chica cayó en cuenta de que, por seguirla, Shinki no había cenado. A sí mismo, que, en su depresión, en la hora de su almuerzo había decidido que no podía comer y terminó por guardar sus adoradas bolas de sésamo en un pergamino.

—Dime, Shinki, ¿qué tal llevas las técnicas de invocación?

—Básico, no es de mis especialidades

—Bien, qué tal esto —Tenten sacó un pequeño pergamino y lo extendió en el escritorio de Shinki— si logras invocar lo que hay aquí, es tuyo.

El castaño miró que la kunoichi estaba bastante entusiasta, así que aceptó. Al segundo intento, para su consternación, apareció un plato de bolas de sésamo.

—Todo tuyo—Tenten revolvió el cabello del chico y salió de la habitación camino a la suya propia.

Al llegar, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su puerta estaba abierta, y Gaara se encontraba dentro frente al buró donde se encontraba la fotografía de Neji. Tenten se sonrojó, pero considerando que el Kazekage podría querer decirle algo importante en calidad de shinobi, compuso su rostro y se puso frente él.

—Kazekage-sama—dijo con una leve reverencia.

—La vela volvió a encenderse, supuse que sería una gran pérdida si por accidente el retrato se incendiara. —dijo mientras tomaba el marco.

Tenten volvió a sonrojarse, no había tenido el suficiente cuidado.

—Muchas gracias, Gaara-sama—dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Es un día importante? —preguntó, buscando la mirada café de la chica.

La pregunta la descolocó, y terminó por ver directo a los ojos aquamarina del pelirrojo.

—Hoy hubiera cumplido 32 años, sé que… que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero…

—Era un excelente ninja y compañero, nunca pasara demasiado tiempo, Tenten.

Tenten sentía que el pesado vacío de hace unas horas había sido aligerado por su inesperada convivencia con Shinki, y ahora, con las palabras de Gaara, un agradable calor se expandía por su ser. No pudo contestarle. Menos aún cuando el pelirrojo extendió su mano entregándole el retrato, y al tomarlo, Tenten pudo sentir por un segundo que percibió extrañamente largo, que los dedos de ambos se rozaron con una delicadeza inusual para ella.

* * *

Pasaban las horas, entraba la noche, lo que ocasionó ansiedad en Neji. Tenten no aparecía y tampoco lograba percibirla, hasta que inesperadamente un calor envolvió su meñique, y la sintió. A diferencia de otros años, donde sentía dolor, rencor y resignación cercando a Tenten, percibió ánimo, sorpresa y emoción, para consternación de Neji.

—Tenten, ¿qué está pasando? —murmuró mientras una pequeña e inesperada oleada de calor lo recorría.

* * *

 **Notas** : Perdónenme por no poner la marioneta de Shinki en el entrenamiento, así como muchas de sus técnicas, pero escribir escenas de combate no me es fácil, además, Shinki está muy vaciado, hay que admitirlo (quiero decir que tiene DEMASIADO poder), describir una batalla con esos elementos extras ya era excesivo para mí. Perdonen también lo OC. Canónicamente, las bolas de masa de sésamo son la comida favorita de Tenten.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos, ~~~~ los aprecio mucho. Gracias por apoyar esta pequeña historia.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Tenten apretó con fuerza el marco que Gaara le extendió. Se sintió tonta porque, el estar frente a frente, en silencio, solos en su habitación con la noche ya avanzada era lo más íntimo que había hecho con alguien que no fuera Neji.

—"No seas idiota, estás hablando del Kazekage, no malinterpretes las cosas" —se dijo a sí misma en un intento de no terminar sonrojándose. Intento que fue en vano en cuanto Gaara, ya incómodo de ver a la castaña a los ojos, desvió su mirada a la cama de ésta, encontrándose con el Shukaku de peluche.

—Yo…—Tenten empezó a tartamudear en cuanto notó lo que miraba el pelirrojo. Dejó rápidamente el marco en la mesita de noche y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos—Yo…

—"¡¿Por qué sigo durmiendo con esa cosa?!" —se recriminó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que las palabras no saldrían de ella. De todas maneras no tenía explicación convincente, era demasiado surreal. Si hubiera sido cualquier peluche ella sólo se avergonzaría un poco por ser una adulta durmiendo con un juguete, pero era el SHUKAKU, el demonio de Gaara.

Gaara volvió a mirarla, extrañado ya que no esperaba ver alguna vez a la fuerte kunoichi a su cargo ampliamente sonrojada, con los ojos chocolates muy brillantes y nerviosa como una niña pequeña. Notó su labio superior temblar cuando ella decidió dejar de intentar explicarse.

—Creo que es adorable— dijo el pelirrojo con una ligera sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación. Y en el fondo sabía que no se refería al peluche, si no a la faceta que acaba de conocer de Tenten.

* * *

Gaara se mostró tranquilo cuando percibió que la vitalidad y alegría casi intrínsecas de la castaña habían vuelto a ella, manifestándose en una actitud enérgica y divertida que el pelirrojo encontró encantadora. Entre la actitud fuerte y directa de Temari, el modo pedante de Kankuro, el estoicismo de Shinki, la dureza de Baki y la seriedad del mismo Gaara, la personalidad sencilla de Tenten caía como frescos raudales de agua en la Torre del Kazekage. A pesar de ser extranjera, poco a poco se ganaba la simpatía del pueblo y de los ninjas de Suna.

El pelirrojo releía las formas para la próxima reunión de consejo, cuando Tenten entró apurada a la oficina. No pudo evitar notar que tenía la ropa ligeramente desacomodada y heridas superficiales.

—Siento la demora, Gaara. Prometí al equipo de Shinki entrenar hoy temprano con ellos—cerró los ojos un poco avergonzada y le sonrió — no pensé que me tomara tanto tiempo lidiar con ellos, Kankuro los ha entrenado bien…

El pelirrojo oía hablar a la kunoichi, pero no la escuchaba. De alguna manera, su atención se había desviado al hombro de la castaña, el cual estaba cada vez más a la vista debido al corte que alguna arma le hizo a su blusa. Notó con algo de extrañeza lo blanco de esa parte de su piel, concluyendo que su percepción de que ella tenía una piel morena era más bien un ligero bronceado causado por todos sus años de kunoichi. Sin poder evitarlo recordó el día que sin querer la vio dormir, mostrando mucho más piel del que le había visto jamás. Recordó que eso le ocasionó el primer sonrojo de toda su vida… y era como si los movimientos suaves que Tenten hacía sin darse cuenta amenazaran con que no fuera el último.

Vio como la sonrisa de la castaña incrementaba, así como su discurso animado sobre los nuevos gennin. Fue como si el Kazekage pudiera ver en cámara lenta como el rostro de la kunoichi, así como su mirada, se iluminaran, llenando de luz toda la estancia.

Llenándolo a él.

Gaara alcanzó a percibir todo el reporte de entrenamiento de Tenten, pero lo hizo en segundo plano. Gaara intentó comprender sus palabras, pero su mente prefirió poner atención en su voz, en como fluía melodiosa, sólo dirigida a él... Se sintió extraño en medio de la realización de que en casi 20 años de conocerla nunca había experimentado nada en particular al escuchar a su voz, mientras ahora se impregnaba en su mente y le causaba algo que sólo pudo clasificar como una nueva y desconocida sensación de incomodidad.

El pelirrojo frunció levemente sus facciones, lo que sobresaltó un poco a la kunoichi e interpretó que ya había hablado demasiado. Se reprochó mentalmente, siempre había tenido ese problema.

—Siento si ya llevo tanto hablando, Gaara—dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia, que para molestia del pelirrojo, dejó más al descubierto su piel—empezaré con mis labores.

Tenten rápidamente tomó un puñado de carpetas y salió rumbo a la sección de investigación de la Torre. Al verse sólo, Gaara se levantó frustrado de su asiento. Sólo con sus gestos y seriedad, había borrado la sonrisa de la chica. Se recargó en su escritorio y observó su estancia. Era su lugar de trabajo desde hace tantos años, no había sitio donde él se sintiera más él mismo, pero Tenten con su ausencia, había logrado algo totalmente nuevo; que se sintiera solo en la oficina vacía. Su gestos, personalidad, su cuerpo y ahora su voz se impregnaban en su mente. Había sido lento, había tomado meses completos, pero ahora Gaara empezaba a preocuparle en serio la posibilidad de que sintiera una atracción por Tenten.

* * *

Apenas tuvo un momento de privacidad en las salas de investigación, Tenten invocó una blusa nueva y unas sandalias en buen estado de uno de sus pergaminos.

—Esos chicos van a matarme— murmuró viendo las heridas, que, aunque eran superficiales, si no se cuidaba de ellos podrían un día dejarla con más que arañazos.

Tenten sonrió, no era su maestra, pero le gustaba pensar que le simpatizaba al equipo de Shinki. El trío era demasiado serio para su gusto, pero a la castaña le agradaban y se sentía orgullosa con la mejora de cada uno de ellos, sobretodo de Shinki. Entonces recordó la cara incomoda de Gaara cuando le contó todo aquello.

Tenten tragó saliva. ¿Le molestaba a Gaara su parloteo?, ¿o tal vez consideraba que se estaba involucrando de más con los gennin de Suna? La castaña siempre fue lo suficientemente segura de sí misma para que no le pesaran las opiniones ajenas, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí se llenaba de tristeza al pensar que el Kazekage pudiera sentirse incómodo por causa de ella. Exasperada, puso una mano en su rostro para tranquilizarse, otra en la cintura y entró nuevamente al área donde estaba trabajando, lista para oír los reportes de investigaciones más importantes.

Horas más tarde, Tenten se recostó con un suspiro cansado en su cama. Se giró, abrazó su peluche Shukaku y quedó de frente a la fotografía de Neji. Ya había pasado un mes desde su cumpleaños, pero la castaña se negó a quitarla. Perdió la noción del tiempo perdida en sus orbes blancas, y entonces cayó en cuenta que el sentimiento de serle molesta a Gaara le ocasionaba el mismo vacío en el estómago que en su tiempo le causó el temor de decepcionar a Neji. También se dio cuenta que, al igual que con el Hyuga, Tenten había tenido que luchar en diversos momentos por no perderse en la mirada del Kazekage. No era que esos ojos aquamarina le atrajeran de un día para otro, era algo más. Era como si mirándola, Gaara tuviera palabras en su mente para ella, pero no las pudiera expresar. Y Tenten quería saber. Quería saber si las amplias miradas del pelirrojo sólo simbolizaban silencio, y no justificaban que ella estuviera aferrada al Shukaku como si éste pudiera decirle algo.

Desvió la mirada de la imagen de Neji, avergonzada de pensar en otro hombre mientras lo contemplaba. Decidiendo que cualquier conclusión era vana, dejó resignadamente el peluche juntó al marco, se desvistió ágilmente y entró a su bañera, decidida a limpiar de una vez por todas las evidencias de que el quipo de Shinki estaba mejorando rápidamente. Al salir, sintiéndose acalorada, se puso un vestido corto pero lo suficientemente práctico para luchar si la situación lo ameritaba. Cepilló su castaño cabello, decidiendo dejarlo suelto y húmedo en lugar de su tradicional peinado.

Salió de su habitación por la ventana (como era su mala costumbre), vagó un rato hasta que sintió un chakra conocido cerca de ella. La castaña no era buena con las firmas de chakra, pero ésta la atraía, así que sin pensarlo la siguió hasta su origen; los invernaderos de la familia de Gaara. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió entrar.

* * *

Las cactáceas eran la flora preferida de Gaara, así que al darse cuenta de lo confundido que se sentía, decidió pasearse por sus invernaderos. Por supuesto, no esperaba que la razón de sus confusiones apareciera justo en ese lugar. Por su parte, Tenten, al notar que la presencia era la del Kazekage, rápidamente entró en conflicto, dio unos pasos atrás, sin notar las peligrosas espinas de las enredaderas que se encontraban detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, arena con una velocidad legendaria la cubrieron, alejándola del muro y acercándola peligrosamente a Gaara. El movimiento del pelirrojo había sido prácticamente instintivo, así como también lo fue la corta distancia a la que la dejó enfrente de él. Tenten lo miró más sorprendida que nunca, y Gaara notó con un deje de esperanza, que su mirada sorprendida también poseía un grado de anhelo.

El pelirrojo tosió discretamente y le señaló con la mirada el muro de espinas, explicando así la situación. Por enésima vez, Tenten quedó sonrojada por su torpeza enfrente del Kazekage. Gaara lo notó, y temiendo que la chica quisiera disculparse de nuevo por algo que a él no le molestaba en absoluto, tomó la mano de la kunoichi y la llevó a través de las filas de cactáceas.

Tenten seguía a Gaara sin protestar, aunque su cara hervía y su mano temblaba ligeramente.

—"Es imposible que no lo note" —pensó resignada.

El pelirrojo le comentaba de su pasatiempo favorito con parsimonia, y Tenten no pudo más que admirar embelesada que, a pesar de hablar tan calmadamente y que su expresión no cambiaba, sus ojos se iluminaban cada que le contaba de una nueva cactácea más hermosa que la anterior.

La castaña admiró las largas filas de diferentes especies, y Gaara la llevó a un invernadero contiguo.

—Ya que eres de la aldea de la Hoja, debes estar más acostumbrada a este tipo de flores—dijo señalando las filas de tulipanes, amapolas, rosas y demás —, este invernadero fue idea de Temari, quedó encantada la primera vez que visitó la florería Yamanaka.

Tenten paró enfrente de una hermosa hilera de girasoles.

—Estos son un poco difíciles de cuidar—dijo Gaara—, pero vale la pena. ¿Son tus flores favoritas?

—No realmente—el semblante de la kunoichi se volvió triste— no sé nada de flores, pero los girasoles eran las flores favoritas de Neji.

El shinobi notó como la mano de Tenten dejó de lado su ligero temblor para pasar a apretar la suya con algo de fuerza. Gaara correspondió.

* * *

—No, por favor, no…

Tenten se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla. Desde su estancia en Suna, eran cada vez menos frecuentes, pero aún llegaba a sufrirlas. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. El paseo por los invernaderos le había traído tanta paz, que ahora anhelaba. Despertó ligeramente y vio su mesa de noche. Con la mirada entrecerrada, con mucho esfuerzo estiró su brazo hacia ella.

—La fotografía... Gaara… Neji… —murmuraba en un estado semiconsciente

Sus dedos rozaron el marco, pero terminó por tomar el peluche Shukaku. Lo abrazó fuertemente, hundió su cara en él. Logrando por fin calma, cayó profundamente dormida, soñando con cactus y girasoles.

 **Notas:** Estoy consciente de que Kankuro no es el sensei del equipo de Shinki, pero no ha salido el maestro en realidad así que hagamos como que sí.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Este capítulo va dedicado a Hiyomi13, búsquenla y síganla en su twitter, hace arte hermoso. Gracias Hiyomi por hacer la portada de esta historia, cumpliste mi sueño de que alguien se ofreciera a hacer una portada de alguno de mis fics.

Gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows, los valoro mucho. Como siempre gracias a Neko94 (Shery Lunic) por ser mi beta.

Enjoy!

— _Pensamientos._

 **Disclaimer.-** **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Gaara sabía que ella no estaba allí, le constaba que la kuinochi se encontraba en los salones de investigación de la torre, trabajando de más aunque Gaara le insistió en que no era necesario, también sabía que debía tener activado el tercer ojo a la entrada del pasillo porque si alguien lo veía recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Tenten, él no podría explicarlo. Lo que no sabía era por qué se encontraba apoyando su frente contra la madera, tocándola con su palma derecha como si las respuestas que buscaba se encontraran al otro lado. Respuestas a preguntas que el Kazekage no podría plantearse en voz alta, porque de hacerlo entraría en una dimensión desconocida de sentimientos y emociones aún sin nombre para él.

A menudo después de su jornada, cuando Kankuro se retiraba y también Tenten se despedía, el pelirrojo no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada, y hoy, en lugar de entrar a su propia habitación, la de Tenten le atrajo y ahora se encontraba en esa vergonzosa situación. Cuando se la asignó a la castaña, nunca le preocupó que lo cerca que estaban sus cuartos pudiera parecer inapropiado, ya que sólo podía pensar en ser el mejor anfitrión y líder posible para ella, en pos de mejorar la relación entre las aldeas. Ahora cada noche recordaba que a poca distancia la mujer de hermosa personalidad yacía, pensando, recordando y anhelando, a alguien que no era él.

Después de la primera noche de Tenten en la torre, donde sin querer la vio dormir, decidió tener más cuidado con sus vigilancias nocturnas. Pero su vergüenza al recordar esa ocasión cambió a preocupación, cuando notó que al menos una vez a la semana la castaña sufría de pesadillas. Una vez el Kazekage se decidió a acercarse a la habitación de la kunoichi durante uno de sus terrores nocturnos, pudo escuchar que murmuraba el nombre de Neji.

Ahora el ninja genio Hyuga tenía peso también en la mente de Gaara. El pelirrojo lo recordaba de sus primeros exámenes chunnin, recordaba mirarlo y sentir tanto el poder como el orgullo del ojiblanco, dejando correr su adrenalina homicida. Pero el pelirrojo había cambiado, y ahora entendía que el castaño fue más que un shinobi, que había sido ampliamente importante para Tenten, que había logrado calar tanto en ella para que, 14 años después de su deceso, siguiera profundamente enamorada de él.

Sin que fuera su voluntad, su arena empezó a rodearlo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, primero moviéndose lentamente, pasando a vórtices cada vez más veloces. Rápidamente se puso en guardia, pero no tardó en notar que no había ninguna amenaza.

—Imposible…

Profundamente consternado, Gaara se concentró para calmar el flujo de la arena y guardarla nuevamente.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de comprender por qué después de tantos años había perdido el control de su elemento. Él sabía que éste, además de su voluntad, actuaba de manera instantánea y como reflejo a peligros, pero en este caso la situación no lo justificaba.

El Kazekage sintió unos pasos cuya frecuencia ya podía reconocer fácilmente, se apresuró a entrar a su habitación y se recargó en su puerta mientras escuchaba cómo Tenten ingresaba a la suya propia después de emitir un bostezo.

Gaara se permitió deslizarse hasta el piso, ante la revelación de que por primera vez desde que dejó de ser gennin, la arena había reaccionado a sus primarios instintos, a sus fuertes sentimientos.

* * *

—Y así es como Lee terminó dando 500 vueltas alrededor de Kirigakure, tardó demasiado por toda la niebla, pero al menos me dio privacidad, ¿sabes? —Tenten interrumpió su relato para girarse en su asiento y saludar a un grupo de niños de la academia que buscaban llamar su atención —después de la guerra, las misiones sólo entre nosotros dos fueron frecuentes. Extrañábamos mucho a Gai sensei y a Neji…

Gaara desvió la vista de su plato de dangos al escuchar el nombre del fallecido castaño, y la miró con un deje de expectación.

—Pero no me malinterpretes—dijo la kunoichi volviendo a sonreír ampliamente—tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esos dos años, de hecho, fue en esa misión que Lee conoció a la que sería su esposa.

—Pensaba que ella era de Konoha—Gaara no pudo evitar mostrarse algo sorprendido. Tenten emitió una discreta carcajada. El pelirrojo no acostumbraba comer fuera, pero al enterarse que los dangos eran la comida favorita de Gaara, Tenten insistía en llevarlo a todos los establecimientos que los vendiera. Para sorpresa de Kankuro, Gaara aceptó.

—A veces no puedo evitar pensar, si habrá sido algo del destino—la kunoichi apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha, viendo con ensoñación el cielo a través de la ventana del local—quiero decir, Kakashi pudo enviar a esa misión a algún otro equipo, o puede ser que la Mizukage decidiera que no necesitaban ninjas de Konoha, pudiera haber sido que yo convenciera a Lee de no hacer su loco reto ese día, pero al final lo hizo, y estuvo en el momento adecuado para conocerla… creo que es hermoso—Tenten miró a Gaara a los ojos.

Gaara sintió una leve corriente de arena subiendo desde sus pies, acoplándose con los leves escalofríos que la castaña le causaba cuando lo miraba tan directamente. Cerró los ojos mientras deshacía el flujo antes de que Tenten lo notara.

—Creo que Lee se merece toda esa felicidad, Tenten— contestó al fin.

Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había hablado de un tema romántico con nadie menos que el Kazekage.

 _¿Será que Gaara al menos ha pensado en romance?_ Decidiendo que, ya que en seis meses no habían tocado el tema hasta ahora, decidió arriesgarse, aunque no sabía que era lo que quería averiguar.

—Gaara-sama, ¿alguna vez usted…?

—No—Tenten se enderezó en su lugar inconscientemente al escuchar la directa respuesta—Sé lo que vas a preguntar Tenten, la respuesta es no.

La castaña se mordió los labios, mientras Gaara bebió de su té quitándole importancia al tema. Volvió a mirarla con estoica mirada y continuó.

—Estoy feliz por todos nuestros amigos que han logrado encontrar al alguien con quien compartir sus vidas, pero definitivamente nunca fue uno de mis propósitos. Antes esas uniones eran sumamente importantes para lograr alianzas y preservar clanes junto con sus técnicas. Con los nuevos tratados de paz, se vuelven menos apremiantes. Antes de la guerra, tuve que participar en muchas reuniones para decidir el futuro de ciudadanos importantes por medio de compromisos, incluso conmigo implicado una vez. En lo personal estoy satisfecho al tener a mi cargo a consejeros sin ese tipo de pretensiones.

El Kazekage no midió sus palabras, y dio un ligero respingo al darse cuenta. La kuinoichi sólo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, para inmediatamente entrecerrarlos de nuevo.

—Sí…—dijo— así es.

Pese a su falta natural de sociabilidad, durante las últimas dos décadas Gaara había ganado terreno en los asuntos de cordialidad y confianza. Los sentimientos de las personas ahora poseían importancia para él, por lo que el desosiego que causó en la castaña le hizo sentir culpa. Apenas minutos antes pensaba que la sonrisa de Tenten era la más hermosa de toda Suna, y ahora con unas palabras había logrado entristecerla. Buscando no agravar la situación, se levantó, y sin decir palabra, le extendió la mano a Tenten para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella la tomó delicadamente, disfrutando con culpabilidad un contacto con el Kazekage que sólo buscaba ser cortés.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la torre, Tenten trataba de sonreír, pero terminaba por divagar tristemente.

— _No sé por qué mi cuerpo se pone nervioso a tu lado Gaara, si me mente entiende que no vas enamorarte de mí._

Ante esa repentina revelación, Tenten se detiene, y mira al pelirrojo como si lo viera por primera vez. Él voltea a verla, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Aunque esta vez la situación sí lo amerite, ella no se sonroja, sólo asiente con la cabeza y lo alcanza. Siendo la hora de mayor afluencia en las calles, terminan varias veces caminando muy juntos, llegando incluso a rozarse ligeramente, y ella puede jurar que siente electricidad cada vez que sucede.

— _Por favor, no de nuevo…_

Tenten voltea a ver el rostro de Gaara, admitiendo en cada rasgo serio de él un atractivo en aumento, y, más aún, suavidad en su mirada. Llevó inconscientemente un puño a su pecho, quería evitarlo, quería arrancarse el corazón que con tinta indeleble se había escrito el nombre de Neji, pero que ahora se rebelaba buscando sentir a Gaara.

— _Esto va a doler._

* * *

El resto del día, Gaara se concentró en sus deberes y reuniones, pero tenía que luchar por controlar su arena cada que Tenten entraba a dónde él se encontraba. Con el pasar de los días, fue como si su elemento hubiera logrado memorizarla, ya que sin siquiera pensarlo podía sentir su presencia, primero a varios metros de distancia, incrementando incluso a kilómetros, notándolo en las ocasiones en que la kunoichi hacía guardias en las fronteras de la aldea. Gaara sabía que al no tener al Shukaku consigo, sus habilidades sensoriales habían disminuido, pero Tenten parecía ser una enorme excepción. Como consecuencia, todos los días acababa agotado de controlar su propio chakra.

Tenten no lo estaba pasando mejor. Notaba a Gaara más rígido de lo normal cuando se quedaban a solas, lo que viniendo del Kazekage era mucho decir. Él no la evitaba, pero notaba que apenas la miraba y rehuía su mirada. Para su mala suerte eso no mermó lo que ella empezaba a sentir por Gaara, sino que se preocupó por él.

— _Necesito hablar con él, comportarme como la adulta que se supone que soy_ —pensaba por enésima vez frente la habitación de Gaara. Ella estaba allí desde el atardecer, ahora la noche había caído encontrándola a ella sin decidirse a entrar.

Por su parte, Gaara sólo sufría en silencio al saber que estaba allí. Cansado de la situación, fue él quien abrió la puerta para encararla.

La cara de Tenten se contrajo en una mueca avergonzada, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él tomó su mano para entrar en la habitación.

Sentados en el tatami, Gaara ofreció preparar té, pero Tenten lo frenó con un gesto poniendo su palma enfrente. Sacó un pequeño pergamino y en un segundo invocó una tetera con agua y pequeñas tazas. Puso sus manos alrededor de la tetera y después de esperar un poco, el agua hirvió.

—Fuera de mis invocaciones, nunca he sido muy buena con mi elemento—aunque tenía un gesto afligido, rió ligeramente— pero esto sí puedo hacer.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonreírle cuando ella le ofreció una taza casi de manera solemne.

—¿Sucede algo, Tenten?

—Eso quiero saber yo, Gaara-san— ella se animó al fin a verlo a los ojos, lo que ocasionó que Gaara tuviera que volver a luchar con su arena buscando fluir— ¿he hecho algo, que te causó molestia?

—¿Molestia?

—He notado que desde hace un tiempo, me esquivas—Tenten desvió su mirada con tristeza—es importante que es estés cómodo conmigo, ha pasado la mitad del año que dura mi misión, pero no lo malinterpretes—ella volvió a mirarlo para decir con decisión en sus próximas palabras—esto no es sólo una misión para mí, me importa la aldea, me importan sus ninjas, aldeanos, y me importas tú.

Gaara no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios en sorpresa ante tal afirmación. Su corazón latió desbocado y la concentración en su chakra decayó totalmente.

Tenten vio la consternación de Gaara y temió haber hablado de más, y de inmediato trató de pensar cómo salir de la situación en la que se había metido. Esfuerzos que fueron en vano cuando el pelirrojo decidió hablar.

—Tú también eres importante para mí—Gaara suspiró y miró al techo—diría que eres muy importante.

Tenten sintió estremecerse, porque aunado con la frase, el tono con el que fue dicha caló en su interior. Odiaba lo que desde hace un tiempo le causaba la voz del Kazekage. Era grave pero amable a la vez, se deslizaba como seda por sus oídos provocando torpeza en sus manos, algo inaceptable. Las manos de la kunoichi eran una extensión de sus armas, siempre listas, fuertes, firmes pero fluidas. Su precisión era su orgullo, y ahora estaba llevando sus manos temblorosas debajo de la mesa para tratar de ocultarlas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar el tonto chillido que luchaba por salir de sus labios.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir más, Tenten sintió sus muñecas ser apresadas. Se levantó rápidamente para encontrase a sus manos siendo totalmente apresadas con arena.

— _¿Qué significa esto?_ —pensó con miedo.

Miró a Gaara con el temor reflejado en sus ojos, el cual sólo aumentó cuando lo miró tomarse la cabeza, presa de dolor.

—Basta…, por favor, basta—murmuraba

Tenten luchó para liberarse, trató de concentrar su chakra para crear una onda expansiva, pero fue inútil. Se dio cuenta con desesperación que la arena empezaba a subir por sus brazos.

—¡Gaara, tienes que detenerlo, sé que puedes hacerlo! —dijo acercándose a él, tratando de ver sus ojos, pero él sólo reaccionó a dar pasos atrás para alejarse de ella, encontrándose con pared.

—No quiero hacerte daño…—murmuró mientras su rostro mostraba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque la arena no disminuyó su agarre, Tenten estaba consciente que ésta no buscaba lastimarla, sólo apresarla. Tenten no podría dar cabida al hecho de que Gaara perdiera el control de su poder como cuando eran gennins. Una nueva capa de arena se posicionó frente a ella, rodeándola y empujándola hacia Gaara. Él se deslizaba por la pared buscando crear distancia, pero la castaña era llevada hacia él cada vez, hasta que quedaron tan juntos que elevando un poco su cabeza, la chica podía ver la cara contraída de Gaara aunque éste buscaba cubrirse con las manos. Se destapó ligeramente la boca para susurrar.

—Lo siento…

Una idea apareció en la mente de la kunoichi, era demasiado arriesgado, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar con las consecuencias. Confiaba en Gaara, sabía que no le haría daño. Tenten emitió una sonrisa irónica y se permitió un salto de fe.

Poniéndose de puntillas, cerró los ojos y alcanzó con sus labios la boca descubierta de Gaara. Fue un beso suave, que desarmó por completo al pelirrojo. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y toda la arena se desplomó en un instante. Después de unos segundos, la chica se separó, encontrándose con los ojos aquamarina muy abiertos, contemplándola con absoluta sorpresa.

—Yo también lo siento—dijo Tenten con un hilo de voz. Se separó lentamente de Gaara y dejó la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias nuevamente a Hiyomi13 por su hermoso arte, ¡Y muchas gracias por hacer un fanart de la escena del beso del capítulo 9! Si gustan verlo, búsquenla en su perfil de wattpad, tiene un libro llamado "imágenes Gaaten" donde sube sus fanarts de esta pareja. En particular el que les menciono está en el capítulo 14.

Les dejo el "link", sólo agreguen wattpad punto com/ al principio:

797856778-im-gaaten-14

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta pequeña historia, una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización.

— _Pensamientos_

 **Disclaimer.- Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

CAPÍTULO 10

Tenten se encontraba la muralla de la ciudad, contemplando la inmensidad del desierto frente a ella. Recordaba vagamente haber salido de la habitación de Gaara, salir del edificio y correr por encima de los tejados rápidamente, sin pensar a dónde, sólo en línea en recta. Aunque era una ninja, fuera de las misiones nunca había estado en su naturaleza el estar quieta, y ahora sentía mucha confusión así como la adrenalina correr por sus venas, desquitándola en esfuerzo físico.

Esa noche el viento estaba más fuerte de lo normal, pero no le importó sentirlo golpearla mientras corría con velocidad, estremeciéndose cuando alguna ráfaga con arena daba contra ella. Sentía nublada su mente, era apenas consciente de su cuerpo ya que su pensamiento no paraba de repetir la escena de ella besando a Gaara. Si le habían sudado las manos y temblado los labios a ella no le importó cuando cortó la distancia entre ellos, y la emoción de haber por primera vez tomado la iniciativa de besar a alguien había sido opacada por la parte lógica de su mente.

— _He arruinado la misión, lo he arruinado con Gaara, lo he arruinado todo_ — pensó mientras subía por la enorme muralla sin dejar de correr, sólo parando abruptamente cuando llegó a la cima.

Sabiendo lo sospechosa que toda la escena debió verse, escribió un mensaje, tomó un pequeño pergamino donde estaba dibujada un águila hecha por Sai y la invocó. Tenten sonrió ligeramente cuando el ave de tinta se manifestó, debía recordarle darle las gracias al shinobi por ese útil pergamino que le había regalado para comunicarse cuando ambos se volvieron examinadores de los exámenes chunnin años atrás. La castaña le dio el mensaje y el ave se fue volando.

Sentada abrazando sus piernas, con su cabeza hecha un lío, no pudo importarle menos que el viento terminara por deshacer su peinado. Ocultaría su acongojado rostro entre sus manos si no fuera porque debía permanecer alerta en los límites de la aldea.

— _Neji..._

Tenten no pudo evitar recordar el único beso que había tenido antes, y una sensación de haber traicionado al castaño la inundó. Miró la noche estrellada, percatándose de que nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo alejada de la tumba de Neji, pero no era sólo eso, se permitió olvidarlo a tal punto que había besado a alguien más, y se sintió más lejos de Neji que nunca. Ante tal idea, la desesperación se instaló en su pecho y se permitió llorar por el recuerdo del Hyuga, por lo que fue y ya no era, pero sobre todo por lo que nunca pudo ser.

Mientras tanto, Gaara, después de marcharse la castaña, se quedó pasmado, recargando su espalda contra la pared, de la cual sus manos se aferraban de manera inconsciente. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras inevitablemente rastreaba la firma de chakra de la kuinochi.

Pudo sentirla en los bordes de la aldea, sobre la muralla de la ciudad, se encontraba quieta, pero podía percibir su energía de manera caótica, y se preguntó si no estaría él mismo en la misma situación. Notó que sus impulsos se habían calmado, pero su mente estaba en un ligero estado de shock. Haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse, se sentó en el tatami y bebió el té aún caliente que le había servido Tenten. Una calidez lo inundó, dándose cuenta que las atenciones de la castaña siempre le causaban una enorme sensación de bienestar. Decidió finalmente tomar con calma todos sus sentimientos, en pos de nunca volver a asustar a la kuinochi que lo hacía feliz. Además, ella había tomado todas sus inseguridades y en un solo acto las convirtió en aquello sin nombre, aún incomprensible pero que lo llenaba completamente y lo hacía lamerse inconscientemente los labios.

—Tenten...—murmuró el ahora tranquilo pelirrojo embelesado mientras bebía el té.

* * *

Si Kankuro estaba confundido por la extraña dinámica que habían tenido Gaara y Tenten últimamente, ahora estaba preocupado. Vio a la ninja de la Hoja prácticamente huir de la torre hacia la muralla, para poco después recibir su nota del águila de tinta, diciéndole que ella vigilaría la frontera toda la noche.

Kankuro frunció el ceño, él sabía que la kuinochi casi no era requerida para hacer ese tipo de guardias, dada su cantidad de trabajo actual, además, la había visto salir de la torre, avisarle en persona al Kazekage (el cual se hospeda justo enfrente de ella) habría sido mucho más simple. Cuando tocó en la habitación de Gaara buscando una explicación, lo encontró en un estado de letargo sin precedentes, mirando por la ventana hacia la muralla y bebiendo del juego de té que Kankuro sabía, era de Tenten. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al notar la taza extra.

—Gaara...

El mencionado volteó a verlo, apenas dándole importancia a su presencia

—¿Ella estuvo aquí, cierto?

Como respuesta, Gaara aspiró profundo y aumentó el agarre a su taza.

—Ya veo...

Sin animarse a decir más, Kankuro dejó el mensaje de Tenten frente al pelirrojo y salió de la habitación, haciendo una nota mental de ponerle más atención a esos dos.

* * *

Tenten bajó la mirada a sus pies, al tiempo que sentía una presencia cerca de ella. No se preocupó ni puso en guardia, sabía quién era. Ahora su chakra era inconfundible para ella. Cerró los ojos de manera resignada, sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, pero no se encontraba lista. Apretó sus labios cuando el Kazekage se sentó a su lado.

—Tu guardia ha terminado

—Lo sé—dijo la kuinochi mirando hacia el frente, donde los vestigios del amanecer comenzaban.

Él miró su perfil, iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol pudo notar su semblante triste y su mirada perdida. Tenten había pasado una de sus noches más tristes sólo mirando el horizonte, pero no se permitiría flaquear ante Gaara, tendría que reconocer su error. Tragó saliva y miró al Kazekage con una expresión seria, dándole permiso para hablar.

Gaara se estremeció por un momento, ella siempre lo miraba de manera alegre, y a veces hasta tímida, pero nunca fríamente. Suspirando, se puso de pie y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Quedaron frente a frente, el cabello de Tenten ondeando al viento, lo que le daba un aire incluso más sublime a su expresión decidida. Se miraron largamente, la castaña nunca hubiera pensado que un día podría sostener la dura mirada del Kazekage.

—Lo arruiné, Gaara, lo sabes, te he faltado el respeto y...

Aún con la mirada fija en ella, el pelirrojo la interrumpió dando un paso al frente, imponiéndose ante ella. Tomó con ambas manos la mano derecha de la kuinochi, sintiendo su calor, recordándola calentar su tetera con su chakra. De inmediato la expresión de Tenten cambió a una de total asombro. Sus ojos chocolate iban de sus manos entrelazadas a la mirada aquamarina de Gaara. El pelirrojo suavizó su mirada y de manera inconsciente acareció el meñique de Tenten.

—Tu té es dulce, ¿puedes prepararme más?

Tenten, quién apenas podía asimilar esas palabras y tenía la boca entreabierta por la conmoción, asintió como única respuesta.

El Kazekage la soltó delicadamente y se dio vuelta para regresar a la torre.

—Tenten...—Gaara se detuvo y giró levemente para verla, tomando valor para decir algo que nunca esperó decir jamás— tus labios son más dulces que el té.

Dicho lo anterior, Tenten vio al Kazekage seguir caminando, y estuvo segura de que si no fuera por el chakra en sus pies, hubiera podido caer desmayada de la muralla.

* * *

Neji no experimentaba dolor desde que estaba vivo, por ello, cuando sintió arder su meñique izquierdo se sobresaltó. Al mirarlo, vio que su hilo rojo brillaba, y quemaba ligeramente al tacto. Al observarlo más detenidamente, pudo ver como algunas diminutas hebras caían y se deshacían en cenizas.

—Tenten, ¿qué está pasando? —murmuró.


End file.
